


Scarlet Blade 2

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: This is a sequel to Starswift.





	1. Chapter 1

Thrawn stood outside his father's office. He really wasn't looking forward to the conversation. He knew his father wouldn't approve of Cas, not at first. His Little Hunter would have to work hard to prove himself. He sighed and went in.  
Palpatine looked up. "Thrawn?"  
"The Night Hatchet Bounty Hunters are gone from the Outer and Mid Rim, Father."  
"Very good, Thrawn." Palpatine smiled. "It's good that you're home."  
"Father, I..." He steeled himself. "I found the one I wish to have as my life mate."  
That caught his attention. He had his Father's full focus for the first time in years.  
He dug in his pocket and set down a holo projector. A single image appeared. A Neko young man, slim, and beautiful, smiling at Thrawn, who was taking the picture. His left ear was notched and his right ear missing the top third or so.  
Palpatine picked it up. "I don't know this young man."  
"You wouldn't. He... he's a former bounty hunter," Thrawn said in a rush.  
"Hmmm." He sighed. "Thrawn. We've talked about this."  
"Father, he's different, and... I've already sent him to school on Belisma."  
Palpatine pinched his nose. "Thrawn..."  
"Please, give him a chance."  
Palpatine sighed. "I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"  
"He's everything I want, Father. He'll spar with me, he'll challenge me, he'll tell me when he thinks I'm making a bad choice, he'll tell me I'm being an idiot to my face. What pandering, power grabbing noble would do that?"  
Palpatine glared at him. "The one you chose."  
"I choose him."   
"Thrawn, he's a bounty hunter. More power grabbing than most nobles."  
"He's not like that! When he fell in love with me he didn't even know I was the Prince, he thought I was Red Blade."  
Palpatine gave him a sardonic look. "Gee. An independent pirate with a reputation for riches and the ability to make even the Hutts sit up and beg. Nope, no power there at all!"  
Thrawn growled. "He's not like that."  
Palpatine sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "You're not convincing me."  
"He helped me take out the Night Hatchets. Their leader, a Dark Sepcter, was using him as a shield against me, but Cas told me to kill him... even though it meant I could kill him in the process, too."  
"I heard about this, admittedly, but your own nature would preclude such action."  
"But he was still willing to die to see them brought down. Doesn't that count for something?"  
"It says he wanted them brought down. For vengeance perhaps?"  
"In part and to protect people from them."  
"Thrawn. I'm just not convinced."  
Thrawn steeled himself, tried to control himself. "Hold on final judgments for when you meet him at least."  
"Fine."  
Thrawn took the holo and paused in the doorway. "We've fought hard and sacrificed a lot for your Empire, Father. I won't sacrifice my happiness for it, though," he said softly before leaving.  
Palpatine threw something at the door, causing it to shatter.  
Carnelian, her two assitants on each shoulder, walked up. "What did you say to make him so mad?"  
"I told him about Cas and said I wouldn't sacrifice my happiness for the Empire."  
Carnelian tipped her head to the side. Not for the first time, he compared the two small creatures on each shoulder to a personal angel and demon. "Great. That's sure to make him grumpy."  
He sighed. "Most days I hardly recognize him as my father. He's changed so much." He shook himself. "I do as he asks most of the time, the least he can do it let me be happy. I'll do whatever it takes to have Cas at my side."  
"He'll come around. It's hard setting up an entirely new system of government."  
"That doesn't mean I'm gonna to bend over backwards for him to tear my life apart for his precious Empire. It's why I stay away so long." He sighed and headed for his room. Flopping onto his bed he buried his face in his pillow, nearly coming unglued when his comm went off.  
Carnelian shook her head. "Talk about a schism." She commented to her left shoulder's figure.  
"For sure. It's kind of sad. Didn't they used to be close?"  
"I wouldn't know. I never knew Thrawn before I was Minister." She told the Seeker.  
"Even if they weren't close it's still sad to see a parent and child so at odds with each other," said the other figure in a much deeper voice.  
"At least they're not outright enemies."  
"True, but that doesn't seem too far off a step."   
"Hopefully things will settle down and they can fix things."   
Carnelian nodded.   
On Belisma Cas was following his guide to his dorm room, drawing stares from everyone as he walked by.  
The schoolmistress was giving him a personal tour. "And this is the dining hall. Meals are served at the first, fifth, and ninth periods.”  
"It's impressive."   
"Thank you. This way to the freshmen dromitories." He followed to a room.   
"This is your dorm. You will be sharing with Armitage Hux."   
"Yes, Ma'am."  
Armitage Hux was clearly a neat freak, from his side of the dorm.  
He was 14 standard years with ginger hair and light colored eyes. He looked more than a little startled to see the older Neko instead of someone his age as he most likely had expected.  
"Hello, I'm Armitage Hux."  
"I'm Cas Taylor, nice to meet you." He set his bag down on his bed and scratched at his newly shorted hair. Armitage eyed the older male. He had cat ears instead of human ears, the left one had a notch in it, and the right was missing the top third or so, bearing a scar from whatever had removed it. His tail, long and fluffy, lay across the bed.  
"Why are you in the Freshman dorm? Aren't you a senior?"  
"Actually no. I..." He sighed. "I was sent here by the Prince to finish school since I never got the chance until now."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It's all right." Cas set up his comm and punched in a number. Armitage was stunned when THE Prince, Imperial Prince Thrawn, answered.  
Thrawn smiled. "Hi, Cas." Looking back at Armitage, he asked, "Who's this?"  
"This is my roommate, Armitage Hux." The boy bowed, clearly caught off guard.  
Thrawn smiled. "Hello, Armitage. Mind giving Cas and I a moment?"  
"Uh, n-not at all, Your Highness." He practically fled.  
"Nice kid. Little bit timid, though."  
"Well I don't think he expecting YOU to be on the other end of my call," Cas giggled.  
Thrawn smiled. "True enough. How is it over there?"  
"It's... big. Bigger than the outpost, even. It was a little strange having everyone stare at me as I walked by, though."  
"Well, Nekos aren't the most common sight. Don't worry, they'll get used to you pretty quickly."  
"I hope so," he said, scratching at his head again.  
Thrawn blew him a kiss. "I know so."  
Cas smiled adoringly then turned his head to the side. "They gave me a haircut."  
"I saw. It gave me a bit of a turn, but it's cute."  
"Thank you, Tiger, but I like it better long. I'll keep it short until I'm done with school, though, then grow it out again."  
"Fine with me. I like to play with it."  
Cas made that adorable cooing sound he liked. "I know you do. If I know you like I think I do, the moment we're together you're gonna have your hands in my hair, on my ears, and on my tail."  
"Of course." Thrawn smiled.  
The Neko smiled at him. "I miss you already. I start classes tomorrow, though."  
"You'll be too busy to miss me soon enough, don't worry."  
"I'll miss snuggling with you every night. I'll be cold."  
"Me too, love."  
"Will you come for winter break, Thrawn?"  
"Yes, of course. It'll be beautiful out there."  
Cas purred. "Christmas together. What do you want for Christmas, Tiger?"  
"A set of teddy bear pajamas."  
He giggled. "Anything else?" he asked, swishing his tail.  
"To be allowed to sit in bed and braid your tail with pink ribbons!"  
"How about light blue ones?" he counter, batting his eyes at the Prince.  
"Lavender?"  
"Deal, so long as I don't have to wear them to school."   
"Just for break, Little Hunter."  
Thrawn smiled and sighed, rolling onto his back in front of the camera. "I have to get to a meeting for my next assignment with the Minister of Intelligence."  
"All right. I'll call you after classes end tomorrow. I love you, Thrawn."  
"I love you, Cas. Have a nice time at school."  
"I will." They hung up, and Cas began putting his things away. Armitage returned after another ten minutes. "Sorry we kinda kicked you out, Armitage."  
"Don't worry. I understand the desire for privacy."  
"Thank you. What's your schedule like for classes?"  
"Fairly busy." He opened up his schedule, which was twice as full as Cas's.  
"Wow!" They compared and found they shared a few classes, including the first class of the day. Dinner was soon announced, and they headed to the cafeteria. Cas, again, drew attention and noticed some of the Juniors and Seniors especially giving him appreciative looks.  
Armitage and Cas found a table together and began eating.  
"Doesn't it bother you than they're staring like that?"   
"Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it. They'll stare no matter what I say or do." He smirked and leaned in so only the boy could hear him. "Besides, they don't stand a snowball's chance of Mustafar. They're being compared to Thrawn, after all."  
Armitage spat out his drink. "What?"  
Cas sputtered as Armitage had been sitting across from him. "Oh, sorry."   
He wiped his face off. "You didn't put that together when he asked you to give us privacy?"  
"Not really. Everyone wants privacy when having a message, don't they?"  
"Sometimes, depending on the message."  
"I always want to be alone when I'm talking to my family or friends."  
"True."   
"So you and... the Prince?"   
Cas nodded, taking a bite of food.  
"How did that happen?"  
"That's a long story. I'll tell you, but not out here."  
"Okay. I understand."  
After dinner they headed back to their dorm and sat on their beds. "Well first things first, I never finished school because I was taken in by a gang of Bounty Hunters stationed out on Lothal when I was nine."  
Armitage was on the edge of his seat. "Really?"  
Cas nodded. "Yes. Their leader, my foster father, a Kaldarian named Seran, sent me to school on Lothal, but once I finished middle school I went headfirst into training and becoming a full member. Well, some time ago, I was out on a hunt and came back to find they had all been wiped out by a rival gang."  
Armitage was an excellent audience, expression conveying appropriate horror.  
Cas was careful to downplay the level of violence but happily focused on the bond he and Thrawn had developed.  
"That's amazing!"  
"It's been a hard life, but looking back from where I am now, safe, in love, loved back... it was all worth it."  
Armitage smiled and looked at the chrono. "We should get some sleep. Morning is always early."  
"Good idea." Morning indeed came early, but Cas was used to early mornings, so it didn't bother him so much.  
Armitage was up before him, went out for a ten mile run, came back, made himself ship-shape, and picked up his book bag.  
Cas shook his head at the younger boy, and they went to breakfast.  
Armitage was not the kind to linger over anything when there was work to do. He was energetic and efficient.  
As the first bell rang, Cas gulped down his milk then followed his roommate to their first class. Professor Trevor Bennett was tall with short black hair, a mustache and goatee, and hazel eyes. His eyes immediately went to the tall Neko among the young freshman. He was striking, lithe and beautiful.  
Cas laid out his books and clicked his stylus open.  
He sat in the back so he wouldn't block anyone's sight. "Good morning, and welcome to history class. I am Professor Bennett." He scanned the students as always and paused on the royal blue gaze.  
Now there was a piece of all right.  
Cas saw the subtle change and let his mask slide into place. He'd have to watch this professor. He had no right to look at him the way he was.  
He continued with his lecture.  
Looking at him inappropriately or not, he was a skilled teacher, he held their attention on the subject of the rise of the Old Republic.  
Finally, class ended.  
Cas felt hazel eyes follow him out and growled under his breath. One to watch for sure.  
Armitage was writing furiously that evening.  
He so focused that Thrawn's voice made him jump completely out of his chair. "Have a good first day, Cas?"   
"WAH!!!" Cas reached out and caught the ginger before he could hit the floor.  
He regained his balance and rubbed his head, glaring. "Cas!"  
"I said I was gonna call Thrawn, but you weren't listening."  
Armitage groaned and sighed, pressing send on his datapad and the report: Five teachers and a Student, was sent. "I'll go take a shower."  
The Neko chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom. "Yes, love, I did have a good day. The campus is beautiful, and I spent some free time out the gardens working on my homework out there."  
"That's great. I'm glad. What do you think of your new roommate? Is he unbearably tidy?"  
"A bit, but that's all right. He can't sit still, though unless he's focused on homework."  
Thrawn laughed. "You're going to drive each other crazy."  
"Hey! I'm not that bad!" He stuck his tongue out at the Prince.  
"Yes, you are, Little Hunter."  
"At least I don't snore like a certain Prince I could name," he countered.  
"Hey!"  
Cas giggled. "All's fair in love and war, Tiger."  
Thrawn stuck out his tongue.  
Cas smiled and blew him a kiss. "Can't wait to see you and kiss you for real," he purred.  
Thrawn smiled back. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." He paused. "Did you... tell your father yet?"  
Thrawn was silent.  
Cas's ears lay back. "That bad?"  
"He's not... not pleased, no."  
"He won't... try to keep us apart... will he?"  
"He'll try to get me to reconsider."  
Cas settled on his bed, his tail curling around him. "He's that mad?"  
"Well... for lack of a better word, yes."  
He gave a soft, cat-like whine.  
"It's okay, Cas. We've had worse arguments and he hasn't even met you yet."  
"Doesn't he care that you're happy? …Are you happy?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Hey, what's your clothing size?"   
"Why?"   
"You asked me for pajamas, and I don't even know what size to buy them in. That's why, silly."  
"Mens extra large."  
Cas gave him a heated looked. "Just like other places, hmm?"  
Thrawn blushed and grinned.  
The Neko giggled. There was a loud knocking followed by the started Thrawn tumbling off his bed and out of the sight. "Omf! Come in!"   
He scrambled back into Cas's sight. "Are you okay, Tiger?"   
"Yes, I- oh... Father."  
Palpatine was holding a box in one hand and didn't look pleased at seeing Cas. "Ah. I see you're busy, Thrawn."  
"Uh, did you need something? It's after classes there, so I'm sure I can spare a moment. Right, Cas?"   
"Of course. I'm not busy, I already finished my homework so I can wait."  
"No, it's perfectly fine." He flatly stated, turning to leave. "Carnelian is looking for you." He stepped out and stalked off.  
Thrawn sighed. "I'm sorry, Little Hunter. Duty calls."   
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Thrawn sat up and went after his father.  
He caught up with him. "Father, wait a moment."  
Palpatine turned back. "Yes, Thrawn?"  
"Father, I know you came to me for a reason. What is it?"  
"I just wanted to talk. You aren't home often and I'm busy, I thought we could find a spare moment."  
"I'm free now. Of course we can talk."  
Palpatine sighed and handed him the box of his favorite chocolates. "I'm sorry you've been so far from the capitol recently. I know our relationship is strained."  
"Father, I know it's been hard trying to establish the Empire, but... I wish you didn't make that your top propriety. I'm willing to help you, but when I start to you..."   
"I ask too much of you. I know. I'm sorry, son."  
Thrawn nodded. "I understand why you feel it's so important, but... I want you to be my Father as well as my Emperor."  
Palpatine sighed. "You're right. That... boy... does he really make you happy?"   
"He does."  
"Then I suppose I had better keep an eye on him."  
"I... I plan to see him for the school's winter break. I hope you don't mind too much."  
"Be home for Christmas, that's all I ask." Palpatine looked up. "Tall blonde and gruesome at three o'clock."  
"I'll spent Christmas Eve with him and be home Christmas Day. Fair enough?"  
"Fair."   
Carnelian reached them, a datapad in one hand. "Hilarious, your Majesty."  
"I try," he said leaving them alone.   
Thrawn looked at her. "What do you need?"  
Carnelian opened her datapad. "I need you to go check some odd behavior out on a Senator. She seems to be sympathetic with the rebellion."  
"Very well. I'll get started right away."  
"Thank you."  
Thrawn looked at her two creepy toys. "Why do you carry those things with you?"  
"Because I can." He sighed at the childish answer.  
The doll on her right shoulder turned it's head woodenly and a recording played. "Not nice to insult a Seeker. He might take it personally."  
Thrawn looked disturbed and moved on to begin his mission.  
Carnelian snickered. "Good one, Screamer."  
He and Optimus both snickered. "It was a good one, Starscream."   
"Thank you."  
She patted their heads. "That calls for a treat. Italian?" She suggested, walking towards the front doors.  
"Yes please," they chorused.  
"Unanimous." She holstered her datapad and whistled her way out into the evening air.  
Cas, for the most part, enjoyed school, but Professor Bennett still made red flags raise. He spent weekends hunting for gifts for Christmas as the winter season drew close. Palpatine, still not too thrilled about his son's choice, give him son a few ideas, mostly fairly tame, not very romantic gifts. He found his son in the training gym one day, taking apart one of his childhood lightsabers.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get the crystal for a gift idea I have."  
Palpatine shook his head. "Do I really want to know?"  
"I want to make it into a necklace for Cas. If I can get the damn thing out!"  
Palpatine looked over. "Oh, you've made a mess."  
Thrawn thrust the hilt at him. "Here! see if you can get it apart without making a mess," he grumped.  
Palpatine shook his head. "That one's not coming out without exploding."  
Carnelian barged in. "What's happening?"  
Thrawn groaned and summoned another childhood hilt. "I'm trying to remove the Kyber Crystal from one of my old blades to give to Cas."  
"Oh, this thing?" She picked up the discarded hilt, examined it, and gripped the crystal, tugging backwards.  
It came free, but Thrawn spotted the tiny crack. "Thank you. I could make two necklaces for a matching set, but I won't give Cas a cracked crystal."  
Palpatine had flinched back as the crystal came free and relaxed. "Perhaps you should let me."  
He handed his father the second hilt.  
Palpatine easily opened it and removed the crystal.  
"Thank you, Father."   
"You're welcome. When will you leave for Belisma?"  
"Tomorrow, as soon as I finish the necklace."  
"Can I have this one?" Carnelian indicated the cracked crystal, which Starscream had gripped and was holding out with a straight arm. It was massively creepy considering.  
"I suppose, just be careful. Cracked Kyber Crystals are unstable."  
"Don't worry. Something unstable is perfect for what we're thinking." She grinned and turned to leave.  
Thrawn shook his head as the door closed. "Why is she allowed to have those things with her all the time?"  
"I've asked and ordered that she leave them. I finally just gave up," his father sighed.  
"They're just stupid chunks of plastic, but they creep me out."  
"I know the feeling. They are quite... disturbing."   
The school campus was beautiful when covered with snow. Students and staff alike were stunned when he walked across the grounds, seeing Cas and Armitage talking on a bench. The ginger spotted him and turned Cas to see him approaching.  
Thrawn smiled at Cas. "Hello, Cas. Hi, Armitage."  
"Hello, Your Highness."   
"Hello," Cas said, dying to embrace his lover.  
Thrawn handed Armitage a gift, a small box of chocolates, and the ginger made his excuses, leaving the bench to them.  
The Prince smiled. "Well, do I get a proper 'hello'?"   
"I didn't know if it would be all right in such a public setting. People are staring, after all."   
"So let them see who you belong with." Cas needed no further encouraging, launching himself into Thrawn's arms.  
Thrawn caught him and kissed him, stroking his hands through the short hair.  
*I for sure like your hair long.*  
*Thank you.*  
People gawked, some with jealously, some with shock. Professor Bennett and the Headmistress came out and saw them as well.  
Thrawn and Cas ignored them all.  
The Headmistress sniffed at the display and went back inside. Professor Bennet looked on in lewd enjoyment.  
Oh, the little minx liked to be dominated did he?  
Carnelian dropped onto the bench beside them. "Well, this is a surprise."  
Thrawn, who came eye to eye with Optimus's eerily lit optics, shrieked and both men landed in the snow.  
Cas whined under the heavier Prince.  
Thrawn apologetically got up, blushing while Carnelian laughed and slapped her knees. "Oh, that was priceless!"  
"What are you doing here?!" he hissed as he helped Cas up, brushed him off and nuzzling him apologetically.  
"I always vacation on Belisma." She reminded him. "And I had to say hello. It wouldn't be polite not to see a pair of friends, given the opportunity."  
"You could have done it without giving me a heart attack."  
"But would it have been as much fun?" She asked.  
Thrawn sighed. "Hello and goodbye," he said pointedly.  
"Are you going somewhere?" She asked mildly.  
"I plan for us to, yes," he ground out.  
"Sheesh. No need to be unfriendly. Have a good afternoon, my Prince. Cas." She nodded at them and stood up.  
"Thank you, you too," he said, pinching Thrawn for his rudeness.  
Thrawn grunted.  
Carnelian looked mildly amused. "Say good afternoon, Screamer, Optimus." The two turned woodenly and their voices played. "Good afternoon, Cas."  
Cas, unlike Thrawn and Palpatine, just smiled. "Good afternoon, Optimus, Starscream. Have fun with Carnelian."   
She smirked at Thrawn. "See? Someone who knows how to have fun. Hang onto this one."  
Thrawn nodded, shuddering. "I will. Good afternoon."  
She walked away, and Cas looked up at the towering Prince. "So, where are we going, Tiger?"  
"I'd love to say bed..."  
Cas immediately purred, apparently agreeing.  
"Then to my hotel?"  
"Lead the way."  
Thrawn took him back to a lovely hotel and brought him up to his room.  
They kissed passionately. *How long are you staying, Tiger?*  
*Til Christmas Eve.*  
*That's... a week. Okay.* He broke the kiss to begin stripping, arching his lithe body for Thrawn.  
Thrawn shucked off his own clothes and melted into Cas. "I love you."  
"I love you, too. Don't keeping me waiting, Tiger. Please."  
"I won't. Oh, believe me, I won't."  
"How do you want me?" he purred, rubbing his silken tail across the Prince.  
"On your back. Oh, Cas..."  
Cas settled back on the bed then curled his tail up between his legs, purring. "Come get me."  
Thrawn came and got him, several times.  
Cas moaned and squealed under him for some time before sliding bonelessly onto the mattress.  
Thrawn kissed him soundly and then lay snuggled up beside him.  
"I've missed you, Thrawn," he said tiredly.  
"I missed you, Cas." Thrawn kissed his forehead. "It's been forever. Tell me everything."  
He launched into talking about his classes, Armitage, two girls Celeste and Simara, and Celeste's Junior bother, Tristian, his closest friends who weren't bothered by his age or his past. He didn't tell Thrawn about Bennett, he didn't want to burden his lover.  
Thrawn listened to it all with hooded eyes. "I'm glad you're making friends."  
"I think Simara thinks she's my mother some days."  
Thrawn chuckled. "At least you're not dealing with TBG."  
"The what?"  
"Tall, Blonde, and Gruesome. Carnelian. It's what my Father and I call her when she's being especially creepy."  
"Oh. Carnelian can't ask you in the cafeteria if you remembered to wash your tail, at least."  
"Oh, holy Force! Did she really?"  
"Yes," Cas whined.  
Thrawn giggled. "Poor you."  
"And it wasn't breakfast with half asleep students, it was lunch with wide awake students."  
"Oh, no!"  
"And she's done it more than once."  
Thrawn sighed and shook his head. "At least she isn't calling down from her office to shout that you forgot to pack underwear."  
"Oooh. That's bad too. Tristan did something about as bad, just yesterday actually. Armitage and I got caught in a door, and I heard a rip. I saw his sleeve was ripped, so I told him I'd fix it after lunch. We go and join them, and Tristian shouts, yes, shouts, 'Cas, you ripped your pants!'."   
"Oh, Force."   
"It gets worse. I didn't rip the leg, no they ripped right up the middle of the seat."  
Thrawn looked like he was caught between horror and amusement.  
"I ran back to the dorm, and I did not leave until dinner. Everyone laughed the minute I stepped into the cafeteria."  
"It was probably something else. I can't believe they'd all be laughing at you."  
Cas sighed. "Maybe." He began gently rubbing his soft tail along Thrawn's side.  
Thrawn smiled at him, rubbing his face on his tail.  
Cas purred, inhaling against Thrawn's skin. "Koow what this does, Tiger?"   
"What?"   
"Leaves traces of my scent on you, marks you as mine."  
Thrawn growled softly.  
"Do you like that, love?"  
"Yes."  
He rubbed his tail across the Prince's torso, purring.  
Thrawn growled back and kissed him.  
"I love you, Tiger."  
"I love you, Little Hunter."  
"I was promised braids in my tail. Do I still get them? Did you bring me pretty ribbons?"  
"I did indeed. They're in my briefcase."  
Cas scampered over and brought him the briefcase.  
Thrawn pulled out a reel of lavender ribbon and set to work.  
Cas purred, curled up to rest his head on Thrawn's knee. "Gently, Tiger. Don't pull my fur."  
"I won't. I'll be really careful."  
He was careful with the long strands, enjoying their softness. He finally finished. "There. Such a pretty kitty."   
Cas smiled. "How about I reward my Alpha?"  
Thrawn smirked. "I think I'd like that."  
Cas pushed him over, nuzzled his abdomen, then slipped lower, and began laving at him with broad strokes of his tongue.  
Thrawn groaned, responding easily to his ministrations. In his over-sensitive state, he didn't last long.  
Cas purred as he licked him clean. *Mmm. Tasty Alpha.*  
Thrawn sighed, chuckling. "You sound like a bad porn star. Come here, my love." He held out an arm.  
The Neko happily went into his arms.  
Thrawn stroked his hair and nestled close. "When I wake up I'll... yawn... do the same for you."  
Cas sighed contentedly and snuggled down to nap, at peace in his love's arms.  
Thrawn settled in for the afternoon and they passed it in quietude.  
He woke later and ordered dinner for them. When he turned back to the bed he paused. Cas was smiling in his sleep, a soft, happy, utterly content smile.  
He kissed his sweet little kitten's forehead and ruffled his short hair.  
Sleepy blue eyes slowly opened. "Mmm? Time to wake up?" he slurred.  
"Dinner's here."  
Cas stretched. "I was dreaming."  
"Of?" Thrawn asked.  
"Of us... and kits. I was watching you play with our kits."  
"Of course. We'll have some eventually, Cas."  
Cas held his arms out to the Prince. "We were at the estate, and you were rolling letting the kits jump on you and 'wrestle' with you."  
Thrawn smiled. "That sounds like paradise."  
"We were all so happy and laughing." He lay his hand on his stomach. "I want that, Thrawn. Part of me wishes I didn't have school so we could have that sooner. So I could carry our kits, watch my tummy grow, feel them move and kick."  
"Everything in its season. You're to be an Empress someday. What's an Empress who can't give high tea?" He joked.  
"I'm still tired, because I'm not offended by the 'Empress' comment."  
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, even if you just called me a woman."  
"I'm sorry.”  
Cas smirked. "Going to treat me as your Empress?"  
"If it means waiting on you hand and foot, yes."  
The Neko purred. "Okay, less offended. Give me a kiss?"  
Thrawn obliged and growled into it, pleasantly.  
He shivered. *Lets eat dinner, and you can have me for dessert, Tiger.*  
*I'll take you up on that.*  
They ate lazily, feeding each other bites from time to time.  
Thrawn kissed Cas gently, putting an arm around Cas's shoulders.  
Cas snuggled in, purring. "We'll have strong, beautiful kits someday. I wish time would move faster."  
"So do I."  
He lay his head on Thrawn's chest. "Well, we have a few hours before Freshmen Curfew."  
Thrawn nodded. "I'll see you home when it rolls around."  
The Neko licked a bit of potato from the corner of Thrawn's mouth.  
Thrawn giggled and kissed his nose.  
"Ready for dessert, Tiger?"  
"Ready."  
"Well, do what you want. I'm yours," he purred.  
Thrawn grinned, pulling him back to the bed.  
Cas went willingly, purring softly.  
They made love and rested together for the rest of their time together.  
Armitage looked up from his book as Cas came back into their dorm.  
"Did you have a nice evening?"  
Cas flopped onto bed. "Amazing," he sighed.  
Armitage nodded, looking back down at the book: Pride and Prejudice. There was a sheet of cryptic notes beside him.  
Cas changed into pajamas and crawled under his covers. "Good night." "Good night," the younger responded. Cas shut the curtains of his bed and nestled down, smiling.  
Thrawn was walking back to the hotel when Carnelian fell into lockstep with him.  
"Must you pop up everywhere?"  
"When I'm not managing spies, I like to watch people. What can I say?"  
"Well goodnight. I plan for a lot of walking around with Cas tomorrow, so I need some sleep."  
"You mind keeping Cas and yourselves off campus for the most part?"  
"Why?"  
"Investigation that you may have just fragged up. We're watching the students and staff looking into allegations of sexual abuse, cruel treatment, and dark rituals."  
"How did I frag it up?"  
"Well, let's see: Running around with Cas where we're trying to conduct it, nearly exposing an operative, and generally being you, a very powerful Force User capable of detecting threats miles away. No one knows about me, but they know you are one to watch."  
"To anyone it appeared I'm just here for Cas, which I am. They'll relax."   
Morning came, and Tristan teased Cas until the Neko threw some food in his face.   
"Detention, Mr. Taylor," Bennett said.  
Cas nodded, sighing. Thrawn was not going to be happy.  
"Yes, Professor."   
"Report to my office at 8 pm."   
"Yes, sir," Cas said. *Thrawn.*  
*What's happened?*  
*I have detention tonight for throwing food as Tristan.*  
*Oh darn. Well, that gives me time to do something I've been meaning to.*  
*Oh? What?*  
*I'll tell you later if it works.*  
*Can't wait.* They spent the day walked around the nearby town and just enjoying the day together. Cas shuffled into Bennett's office on time. "Professor?"  
Bennett looked up. "Ah, Cas."  
"Come here."   
He approached the Professor. "What am I to do for detention, sir?"  
Bennett motioned to a pen and paper. "Lines."  
He sat at the desk. "What am I to write?"   
"Write 'I will obey'."   
"What?" He felt the prick of a needle in his neck and jerked away. The drug, however, was fast acting. His mind was already growing fuzzy. *T-Thrawn!* he sent before it took full effect.  
Thrawn had slipped through Carnelian's hotel window and could hear her humming in the shower. Where were those stupid- There! He pounced on the deactivated toys and wrapped them up in the blanket they lay on before getting out the window. When Cas's call came through, he was halfway back to his own hotel. *Cas?*  
He immediately changed direction. Something was wrong! He raced for the school, dropping the toys along the way some way at some point. He had to get to Cas! He tore through the halls until he found Bennett's office. He burst in to see Bennet undoing his and Cas's pants. Cas was shirtless, pale, his lips swollen and red, looking very much like he had been drugged.  
Thrawn absolutely went berserk, attacking Bennett with his best abilities.  
The Headmistress and campus security arrived on the scene as he was bashing Bennett against the wall.  
"Prince Thrawn, what is going on here?"  
"I found him molesting Cas!" he snarled.   
One of the officers knelt beside the collapsed Cas. "This boy's in a bad way."  
"Take him to a hospital." Thrawn snapped.  
He turned to snap at the officer and saw what he meant. Cas was extremely pale and sweating.  
He immediately knelt beside Cas, sensing him. That wasn't good. Where was Carnelian when you-  
She popped in at his. "Have you seen- holy shit! Okay, immediate problem first!" She knelt beside Cas and put her hands on his throat and temples.  
Thrawn watched anxiously, but Cas began to breathe easier and color returned to his face. He slowly opened his eyes.  
"Good. He'll live. Have you seen my assistants?"  
"No," he said, picking up his precious kitten.  
"Dammit. Where could they have gone? I step into the shower for ten minutes and everything goes wrong." She stomped off, muttering.  
Thrawn carried Cas to his dorm. Armitage looked up and gasped. "Cas!"  
Thrawn nodded to Armitage, filling him in on what little he needed to know. Armitage looked pale and shocked.  
"Will he be all right?"   
"Yes, he will." Thrawn tenderly tucked Cas in. He turned to go, but the Neko weakly caught his wrist.  
He turned back, stroking Cas's face. "I'm sorry, my love, but I can't stay in your room with you."  
He whined, clinging to the Prince.  
Thrawn sighed, smiling softly. "Fine. I'll just pick up something I dropped and be back then."  
He whimpered at the loss of contact but let him go.  
Thrawn went back out and found the bundled dolls in the streets near the campus. He tied the package up a little tighter and more neatly to discourage curiosity, then went back to the dorm.  
He set the toys down and settled beside Cas, who pressed against him right away.  
Armitage neatened up his datapads, climbed into bed, and turned out the light.  
Thrawn tenderly stroked Cas's side. *I couldn't fight him, Thrawn.*  
*It's all right, Cas. He was a dirty, rotten little slime-sucker and you're safe now. That's all that matters.*  
The Neko huddled into him, whimpering. *I... history was repeating itself.*  
*Shhhh... It will never happen again. You have me now.*  
He began to cry, softly at the first but soon he was sobbing.  
Thrawn held him close and patted him gently. On the bunk opposite, Armitage lay in awkward silence.  
He finally put his earbuds in and listened to music. He didn't want to hear his friend cry like that. It hurt.  
Thrawn finally soothed Cas to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, he took him to breakfast.  
Cas was blindsided by two girls, one with dark auburn hair and the other dark skinned with short black hair. His kitten went down with a yowl, tail puffed up.   
"Cas!"   
"Oh my gods, are you okay?!"   
"Armitage messaged us and said someone attacked you!" "Are you hurt?!" Thrawn couldn't follow who was saying what they were talking so fast.  
Cas got to his feet. "I'm fine! Back up a bit, you're smashing me!"  
They loosened their grip, and he broke free to dive behind Thrawn, using the Prince's larger body like a shield.  
Thrawn looked at the girls. "And you are?"  
"I'm Celeste, Your Highness," said the dark skinned girl.   
"And I'm Simara, Your Highness."   
"Or the girl who thinks she's my mother," Cas said, peeking around his lover. She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out back.  
Thrawn sighed. "How mature. Lovely to meet you. Cas and I were just on our way to-"  
"He's not going anywhere until we're positive he's okay," said a tall, dark skinned boy, grabbed Cas into a hug.   
"Tristan, I'm fine. I promise."   
"I believe you, but you gotta convince the girls of that."  
Thrawn sighed, face-palming, and adjusted the Transformer/blanket bundle under one arm. "Please, can we go to breakfast, Cas?"  
He gave the girls his 'kitten angel eyes' as they called his puppy face.  
Thrawn just checked his chrono.  
"Go on. You better take good care of him, Your Highness," said Simara.  
"I will. I love him." Thrawn promised.  
"Good, these two will hunt you down if you don't treat this fluff head right," Tristan said.  
Thrawn laughed. "That's the word for him. Come on, Cas."  
Cas took his hand as they walked off campus and nuzzled him, purring.  
Breakfast was beautiful and the park afterwards was lovely. They enjoyed each other's company and the beautiful sights all about them.  
Cas finally asked Thrawn what he had wrapped up.  
Thrawn sat on the bed and untied the package, showing him the dolls. "Grabbed them while she was in the shower."  
"Thrawn, that's horrible of you! They do belong to her!"  
"Cas. They're creepy little mechanisms of terror that she uses to freak everyone she meets out. She can always get others." He looked maliciously at Optimus. "How should I get rid of them?"  
Cas pawed open the blanket more to lightly touch Starscream.  
Thrawn picked up Optimus, turning away slightly and reaching for his lightsaber.  
Starscream reached out to Cas's hand and grabbed his pointer finger.  
The Neko froze then lunged as the lightsaber snapped to light. Thrawn was stunned as Cas's black and blue blade blocked his lightsaber, and he snatched Optimus from him.  
"Cas, what's- Woah!" He stared down at the way Starscream's fingers curled around Cas's. "How did-"  
"Thrawn, they're not toys! They're alive!"  
"That's impossible." Thrawn looked down at the Transformers, nearly suffocated by the constricting blanket. "Cas, I see these things every day when I'm on Coruscant. There is no way in Force-"  
"Please," Optimus rasped. Thrawn's jaw dropped. Cas tore at the blanket to free them.  
Starscream finally emerged, Cas cradling him in one arm, attempting to force fresh air into his intakes. Optimus slowly sat up, one hand on his helm. Thrawn dropped the lightsaber.  
Cas scooped up Optimus in his other arm. His steady heart beat and breathing calmed to the two Transformers, and they relaxed against the warm body cradling them.  
Thrawn sat there looking absolutely stunned. "Cas. I must be dreaming. Do you mind pinching me or something?"  
Gently shifting both robots into one arm he did more. He punched Thrawn in the jaw. "Alive or not you had no right to do this!" he snarled.  
Thrawn muttered. "You never had to live with it, every day of your life." Still, he didn't sound at all confident of himself as before.  
Cas gave a very cat like snarl. "That's no excuse and you know it!"  
"All right. I'm- I can't say I'm sorry because if they weren't alive, I wouldn't be. At all."  
Wrong thing to say. Cas looked even more furious. "Stay away from me until you grow a heart." He stormed off to find Carnelian.  
Carnelian was walking about, looking into the storm drains and every cranny. "Come on, Screamer. This isn't funny."  
"Carnelian!"   
"Cas?" He rushed up to her... cradling the Transformers.  
"Oh, my God!" She screeched. "Where were they?! I've been looking everywhere!"  
"Thrawn took them," Cas growled.  
"Oh, typical. I knew he'd try something like that eventually. I'll have to think of an appropriate punishment for him." She gently took her two Transformers. "Welp. Guess I owe you some explanation. Come up to my rooms, we'll talk over lunch."  
"I already told him to stay away from him until he grew a heart."  
"I think he has one. Unless he's an android which wouldn't surprise me." She had the chefs bring a light lunch to her veranda and set to work fixing up the two Transformers. Starscream finally revived and sat up. Tension that had been rolling off of Optimus in waves finally dispelled.  
Carnelian explained how they were alive. Cas took it stride, a testament to the life he'd lived and he knowledge and understanding that there was so much beyond true understand and explination.  
Optimus helped Starscream take a sip of brandy. "It's as bamboozling to us as it is to you."  
"There's still so much beyond understanding in the galaxy," Cas said.  
"No kidding." Starscream whispered. His voice was shredded.  
Optimus made a concerned sound and looked at Carnelian.  
Carnelian sighed and shook her head. "There's nothing more I can do, Optimus. It'll get better in time."  
Optimus hugged him. "He was screaming all night. For as long as his vocalizer held up."  
Cas made a pained yet angry sound. "Dammit, Thrawn!"  
"He probably couldn't hear." Starscream whispered. "It was a thick blanket."  
"Don't make an excuse for him. He had no right to do this regardless." Cas felt the sting of tears. He was angry and hurt that his sweet Prince would do something like this.  
"In his defense: We did take a great deal of pleasure in tormenting him." Starscream rasped. "It was hilarious, but... not the kindest thing we could have done."  
"He still shouldn't have taken you, especially with the intent of destroying you."  
"That we can all agree on." Optimus stated firmly.  
Carnelian nodded, patting them. "I'm just glad you two are back."  
Cas finally excused himself and headed back to school.  
Thrawn had sent a bouquet with an apology note attached.  
Cas sighed but put the flowers in a vase. He needed to apologize in person, to be willing to humble himself for forgiveness.  
Aside from that, it wasn't Cas he needed to apologize to. He had to say sorry to Carnelian and her two charges.  
Though he knew Thrawn would focus on him, but once Thrawn apologized to him properly he intended to personally make sure the Prince apologized to Carnelian and the Transformers. He wouldn't let up until Thrawn truly realized he had been wrong.  
Thrawn came to see him the next day, presumably after letting him cool down a bit.  
Cas pointedly ignored him.  
"Cas. Please don't do this to me. I screwed up. I get it."  
"Yes, you did. It was wrong, would be wrong even if they weren't alive," he growled.  
Thrawn scowled. "Have you any idea what kind of nasty pranks she used to play on me with those things? The red one, what's his name, was on my nightstand one morning, just staring at me. She had put or sent it there with a recorded message telling me that a dinner that evening had to be canceled. I didn't sleep for a week, Cas!"  
Cas whipped around to pin him with a furious glare. "That doesn't excuse you wanting to DESTROY them!" he snarled.  
"I thought they were twenty dollar toys with some cheap modifications made to them to make the eyes light up and the heads move! If I had known they were alive, I wouldn't have touched them!"  
"You shouldn't have even if they weren't! They obviously meant something to Carnelian, and in doing what you did you showed me that you didn't care that they meant something to her."  
Thrawn was silent, glaring. "You're not seeing this from my side of the equation."  
"No, I understand. One of the younger rookies had this puppet he carried everywhere except missions. He used to plant the stupid frog where it would startle someone. I took it one day, and by noon he was sobbing trying to find it." He pierce his love with a stern look. "I felt scum watching him, Thrawn. It was just a toy, but it meant so much to him, so I returned. I don't think we ever spoke again unless we had to."  
Thrawn groaned and ran a hand over his face. "I said sorry."  
"Are you really sorry for what you did to THEM or are you just sorry you pissed ME off?"  
Thrawn glared at him.  
Cas pinned his ears back in anger. "Of course you didn't apologize to them. Until you own up for what you did to them leave me alone."  
Thrawn sighed, turning away. "But I'm not sorry. Certainly now that I know they were alive, I wouldn't have done it, but... Argh!" He clutched his temples.  
"Even if they weren't alive it still would have hurt HER! How can you be so kind and yet so heartless?"  
He glared. "You haven't lived ten years around that... Ugh!"  
Cas looked away. "And you can't see when you do things wrong that would hurt people like this... I won't."  
"I was pushed to the wall, Cas. Father and I have asked, begged, ordered, and done all in our power to make her stop otherwise. What would you have me do?"  
"Tried to understand. Tried to find out why she loves them so much. You know that if they were just toys she would have simply gotten new ones later and then made them even more annoying to get back at you."  
"Let me get this straight: You wanted me to spend MORE time around my worst nightmares than I absolutely had to?"  
"Sometimes it's better to face your fears and understand them than it is to run away from them."  
Thrawn glared, his mouth forming into a spiteful line.  
"Face your fears?! You don't seem so good at that when faced with a Twi'lek!" Cas's eyes widened. Thrawn's eyes immediately widened and went claret, leaving behind the yellow over-hue that had taken them. "No! Cas, I-"  
Cas fled, choking back hurt sobs.  
Thrawn watched him go, for once frozen, and dug his nails into the pounding veins on either side of his head. The headache he had been feeling tightened further.  
What had he done? Why had he said that? He was stunned that he done something that low. "Hey!" He looked up as Simara and Celeste marched up to him with Tristan following close behind. His love's friends looked furious.  
He stood up and his appearance made them stop short. Without a word, he turned and left, heading for the spaceport with dried blood all down his front.  
He walked briskly, guilt choking him. "You're just gonna leave like that?" Carnelian fell into lockstep beside him. "Seriously. Not a good move."  
"I don't have a choice. He's seen me for what I am."  
"Really? You think that, huh?"   
"I know it."  
"You really shouldn't leave. In fact, you should probably sit down. That's a lot of blood.”  
"Head and face wounds bleed a lot."  
"And this makes my point less valid how?"  
He sighed and sat on a nearby bench.  
She looked the puncture marks over. "Ouch. Those frustration headaches getting bad again?"  
"Yes. We were arguing, and I... Force I was so stupid. I went way too far."  
"Huh." She touched his temples. "Sounds bad. I don't need you to elaborate, I've already been filled in, but ouch. Poor you."  
Thrawn ran through the argument in his mind as he looked at her.  
"I have my ways." She gave him an arched brow. "By the way, I think we owe you an apology.”  
He looked at her. "You owe ME an apology?" he asked.  
"We didn't know we were scaring you that badly. We didn't mean to make you lose sleep or to feel the need to lash out." She patted Screamer. "Though that doesn't make you A-Okay right now."  
"I know. I get it now. I'm sorry, to all of you."  
"Shall we accept his apology?" She asked the two Transformers.  
They looked at him for a long moment. "I believe he is sincere," Optimus rumbled. Starscream, still letting his voice recover, nodded.  
Carnelian nodded. "Though if you're looking to make it up to me, there is something you can do."  
"What?"  
"Number one: Go to your proctologist, have him pull your head out. Number two: Go see Cas and apologize at once. Beg, plead, grovel, just do it. Number three: Take care of these two for me while I go on a trip, will you? The last time I left them alone, things exploded."  
Thrawn gave a soft laugh. "I don't know if my proctologist could find my head." He sighed. "Are you leaving soon?"  
"I've been trying to get out of here since the night before last, but things came up."  
"All right. I'll watch them." The Transformers were settled onto his shoulders.   
"Now go apologize."  
Thrawn nodded, saluting. "Very well."  
"But first clean that blood off your face."  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea." He headed for his hotel. He set Optimus and Starscream on the bed and began washing his face.  
Starscream flew up behind him and settled on the sink, looking critically up at him.  
"What?" Thrawn asked as he patted his face dry.  
Starscream shook his head, picking up a comb and breaking it in half to make it easier to handle.  
"He's offering to groom your hair. It's what he does whenever he and Carnelian have a fight and he wants to communicate forgiveness." Optimus explained. Starscream hissed at him, not appreciating the over-sharing.  
Once he finished Thrawn admired his work. "Impressive. Thank you."  
Starscream preened, hovering. He flew back down to the sink and made a shooing motion with one hand.  
The Prince chuckled and saluted. "Yes, sir." He started back to the school. How was he going to apologize not only for what he had tried to do but for what he had said?  
He wasn't good at this. His step faltered.  
He shook his head. No, he HAD to do this. He had to learn to do this. They were going to fight, that was a given, all couples argued, so that meant he had to learn to apologize and ask for forgiveness.  
He continued on, determined set of his mouth and jaw raised high.  
It was lunchtime, so he went into the cafeteria. Cas was sitting with his friends, and they rose to block him from his Little Hunter, who wouldn't look at him.  
"Stand aside, please." He quietly told them. Armitage's eyes wavered, but he was the only one to break formation in any way.  
He focused, now was not the time. Tristan looked back at Cas. "Should we let him by?"  
Thrawn looked to Cas, trying to convey with his eyes that they needed to talk.  
The Neko sighed. "It's okay, guys." They moved to let Thrawn past.  
Thrawn sat down in front of him and quickly realized that this wasn't a good forum for any sort of intimate discussion.  
"Can we go somewhere private?"  
Cas nodded. "I think we should."  
He led Thrawn to his dorm and sat on his bed. He radiated hurt still.  
Thrawn sat in a chair. "I'm sorry."  
"So you've said, even while refusing to admit you did anything wrong."  
"I shouldn't have said that about twi'lecks. It was cruel and hurtful and... I'm sorry."  
"I apologized to Carnelian, Starscream, and Optimus as well. The two... robots... are in my hotel room right now since Carnelian has gone somewhere. I agreed to watch them for her. I know what you were trying to get me to realize. I'm sorry I was so slow on the uptake." Cas looked at him, and Thrawn slowly reached out to cup his cheek, relieved when the Neko didn't pull away. "I need this sometimes, I know that now. I need someone who will challenge me to see past my own thoughts to see how what I do effects others. But... I was out of line in many ways and I can understand if..." He swallowed. "If you can't forgive me."  
Cas was silent for a moment then nuzzled into his hand, kissing his palm. "I forgive you, numbskull. You're a good person, but even you have things to learn yet."  
Thrawn smiled. "Thank you, Cas. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
The Neko tugged the Prince onto the bed so he could snuggle up to him. "I love you, even if you're thickheaded, Tiger."  
Thrawn smiled, holding him. "I love you too, Little Hunter."  
Cas purred and kissed him.  
Thrawn nibbled at his lips and kissed his nose.  
Cas growled softly and kissed his neck.  
Thrawn responded appropriately and they were soon lying in bed, naked and content.  
Cas suddenly giggled.   
"What?"   
"I can't believe we just had sex in my dorm."  
Thrawn glanced around. "So we did. Sorry."  
"We should get dressed and freshen the room before Armitage decides to come check on me."  
"Definitely." Thrawn turned on the vents and grabbed his clothes.  
Cas dressed and stretched. Thrawn smiled and flopped down to playfully nuzzle his tummy, making him giggle softly.  
They were in the middle of a perfectly innocent tickle fight when Armitage came back in.  
"Should I come back later?"   
They stared at him then Cas rolled Thrawn over and promptly sat on him. "Ha! I win!"  
Thrawn sighed. "No, we're done. It was just a tickle battle." He sat up easily, Cas rolling off. "And it is getting late."  
"What are we going to do tomorrow, love?"  
"We could have a snowball fight."  
"With Armitage, Tristan, and girls? Have a snow war?"  
"Fine with me."  
Armitage shook his head. "I have to go to Meeting, Cas."  
"A meeting? With who?"  
"No, Meeting. It's like church for the Wicka." Armitage sat down in his chair.  
"Oh. For the whole day?"  
"No, but it's in the middle of the night, so I'm going to rest for most of the afternoon. Don't worry. I'm not much for the snow."  
"All right." He pushed Thrawn until he fell off the bed. "Scoot. You need to go before I get in trouble for having you in here past curfew," he said, kissing the black hair.  
Thrawn nodded. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."  
The Neko kissed him lightly. "Good night." *I love you.*  
*I love you too.* "Good night."  
Armitage waved over one shoulder absently as Thrawn greeted him, then left.  
"Since when do you go to Wicka meetings, Armitage?" Cas asked.  
"I've been going the whole semester, Cas. It just didn't matter to tell you."  
"Armitage, you shouldn't be getting mixed up in that kind of stuff.”  
"It's fine, Cas. It's my religion. I don't get onto you about yours."  
"That's because I don't have one. Just... be careful, please. If they start anything that makes you uncomfortable please tell me."  
"I'll be fine, Cas. We're just Earth Children, not Dark Seducers."  
"Sometimes lines are blurred or crossed before anyone realizes it."   
"Look, if I think something's up I'll tell you, okay?"   
Cas nodded. "Okay."  
Armitage shut his book and put his notes away. It was Sense and Sensibility this time.  
The next morning Cas, Tristan, and the girls waited for Thrawn on the school grounds.  
Thrawn ambushed them from a stand of trees.  
They quickly broke apart. Cas disappeared into the trees further down while Tristan tried to circle around. "No using the Force!" Cas called from... somewhere.  
Thrawn laughed and began leaping from tree to tree. "Fine with me."  
Feet hit his chest, and he tumbled down into lower branches, catching himself. Cas was gone before he could retaliate.  
"No physical contact either!" He shouted, regaining his balance.  
A snowball nailed him in the back of the head, and he grabbed the branch above to keep from falling down farther.  
He retaliated by shaking the tree, bringing snow down on Cas's head.

The Neko squealed and darted away, but Thrawn caught a glimpse of him. Fast, graceful, finding every foothold and handhold, scanning to see where to go next even as he moved.  
Wow he was beautiful.  
Leaping from branch to branch, climbing higher with incredible speed where most wouldn't be able to get up to. He excelled in this environment. Thrawn smiled. He'd be sure to find his Little Hunter up in the trees of the royal park for sure.  
Thrawn grinned, bombarding Cas with snowballs, predicting his next jump.  
Cas yelped and changed direction after he caught himself on the lower branches. Thrawn gave chase until Cas leaped from a branch and tumbled towards the ground. The prince cried out, dashing forward with Force enhanced speed to catch him. Cas tucked, rolled as he hit, and found his feet. As Thrawn landed he took a snowball directly to the face.  
"That's gratitude for you."  
The Neko laughed and kissed him, snow and all.  
Thrawn hugged him, then wrestled him to the snow and washed his face in it.  
Cas laughed and struggled.  
Thrawn let him up and kissed him.  
He kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Thrawn's shoulders.  
Thrawn picked him up and brushed him off. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't in danger, love, though thank you for trying to be my hero." He nuzzled the Prince. "I love it when you're all protective."  
Thrawn hugged him again. "Thank you, Cas."  
Cas snuggled into him. "My big, protective tiger."  
"My Little Hunter. I'll always be there for-" A pile of snow fell on them both.  
Cas squealed as it slipped down the back of his coat.  
Thrawn roared in frustration and glared up at them. "We were having a moment!"  
The hidden Transformers laughed. "We know. It was the perfect ambush moment."  
"Why are you guys on their side? You were supposed to help me!"  
"It was too good to pass up."  
Thrawn sighed. "Fine. I'm going to ruin something for you two though."  
They just smiled down at the couple. Tristan and the girls soon trooped back into the school, and Thrawn took Cas back to his hotel, where they snuggled up under the blankets with hot chocolate.  
The Transformers watched a cooking program in the next room. Starscream had insisted on Iron Chef America.  
Cas snuggled into Thrawn's side, purring happily. "Can't wait to be able to do this every cold, winter night," he said softly.  
"I agree." There was a noise like a chopping block from the television. "Minus the Transformers in the next room."  
He giggled and nodded, shifting into Thrawn's lap to be closer. "I don't do good with cold... considering I'm still a little cold."  
Thrawn cuddled him closer. "I'll warm you.”  
Cas nuzzled up under his chin, letting himself be folded against the Prince's larger form.  
Thrawn smiled down at him and kissed his head. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Tiger."  
Thrawn smiled and tucked Cas more firmly into him, closing his red eyes.  
He woke an hour later and smiled down into sleepy blue eyes. "Have a good nap, pretty kitty?"   
"Mmhmm."   
He chuckled and summoned a small box to his hand. "I have been dying to give you this present, so I'm going to give it to you a little early."  
Thrawn handed him the flat box, wrapped in red paper.  
Cas tore away the paper and opened the box.  
It immediately exploded into giant snakes popping out everywhere.  
He screamed and jumped clean off the bed, his tail puffed up, his body rigid.  
Thrawn shrieked as well, climbing the headboard.  
Cas scuttled back with a yowl, his eyes dilated with fear.  
Thrawn blinked, staring at the oddly motionless snakes.  
He slowly moved to examine them. Cas pressed in the corner furthest away, his tail curled around himself, whimpering and whining softly.  
"They're just rubber, Cas." Thrawn sighed. "Rubber snakes."  
Starscream stifled giggles with his fists and turned up the tv to compensate.  
The Neko scrambled into Thrawn's arms, ears pinned down in shame at his own fear.  
"It's all right. Now where's your real present?"  
He dug through his things.  
It was hidden at the bottom of his suitcase, the wrapping exactly the same.  
He offered it to his love, who looked shaken. He really was very afraid of snakes.  
"This one is the right one. I promise."  
Cas opened it slowly.  
Spiders exploded out everywhere.  
He dropped it with a startled yelp then snarled.  
"It's not me!" Thrawn exclaimed, putting his hands up. He looked under the bed and found a third gift. With careful fingers, he opened a corner to see if there was a trap. "It's good. Open this one."  
He sighed and opened it, hoping it was normal.  
It was. Nothing exploded in his face.  
He opened it all the way and looked in.  
It was a dead fish.  
He threw it down the trash chute and sat down, tail lashing angrily.  
Thrawn was well and truly desperate now. He began searching every inch of the place and found six other packages.  
Cas whined but opened the one closest to him.  
It was a bunch of live worms.  
Cas sent them off with a droid to a bait shop and just curled up on the bed.  
Thrawn opened the remaining five, dealing with a box of rocks, jumping beans, and a live chihuhua puppy with angel wings and the note: "I felt bad for Cas. This wasn't my best idea, but it was all I could come up with on short notice."  
Cas cuddled the puppy at least.  
Thrawn finally found the necklace in the very last package.  
"Thank Force!" He handed Cas the box. His love set the puppy down and opened it.  
"Oh, Thrawn. It's beautiful."  
"This is a Kyber Crystal, they're used to make lightsaber blades. This one came out of one my childhood blades," he said, putting it on the Neko.  
Cas smiled, rubbing into him and purring. "It's beautiful, Thrawn."  
"I've been searching for a way to shape a Kyber Crystal without making it unstable."   
"Why?"   
He stroked his Little Hunter's cheek. "So I can have it put on a ring for you."  
Cas smiled and purred again. "Oh, Thrawn. You do the sweetest things sometimes."  
He nuzzled the Prince's nose. "I love you, Tiger. My sweet, protective Tiger."  
"I love you, Little Hunter." The Chihuahua barked and pawed at Cas.  
He giggled and scooped up the puppy. She licked his face, her tail wagging.  
Thrawn reached out to pet her and she immediately cowered away from him.  
"It's okay, girl. He won't hurt you."  
Thrawn set one finger on her head and stroked. "Aww... That was actually really sweet of Carnelian."  
The puppy soon relaxed and even licked his finger. "Does this mean I can keep her, Thrawn?"  
Thrawn sighed, taking her in his cupped hands. "Why not? She looks nice enough. I wonder if she's a rescue or a purebred.”  
"You'll have to ask Carnelian, but I don't think I can keep her on campus."  
Thrawn froze and looked up at him. "Oh. I have to take care of a puppy..."  
"If you can't take care of a puppy how are you going to take care of a pregnant husband and later kits?"  
"I can do it, but I get the feeling she'll stop being cute the moment- Oh, gross."  
"She pees on you."   
"Yeah."   
Cas cleaned him up. "It will be a good learning experience, love. The kits will pee on you, throw up on you, probably poop on you at least once."  
"Great. Gross. I can't wait." Thrawn put the puppy in the tub with a cushion and closed the door. "She should be comfortable and clean."  
Cas kissed his jaw. "It will be part of being a parent. We had some Phantoms become parents, so I know a little of what to expect. They all left once their little one or little ones were big enough for a move, usually off Lothal, but we still had time to enjoy all the pros and cons of babies." He nuzzled the Prince. "So even knowing that, do you still want kits?"  
"Of course I do. I just don't want to think of it."  
The Neko purred and snuggled into him. "You'll be a good daddy, Thrawn. I know it."  
"I'll certainly do my best."  
He kissed the short, brown hair. "You will be a great mama."   
"Mama? Really?"  
"Um. Yeah. Papa?"  
"... I'll think about it. Technically I will be their mother."  
Thrawn cuddled him. "Moonbeam thinks of you as Mama anyway. And that's another problem. Keeping that puppy safe from Moonbeam. Speaking of which, what are you going to name her?"  
"Angel? For the wings she was dressed in."   
He nodded. "All right."   
"How are Starswift and Moonbeam?"  
"They're fine. They love the park and have a ton of space to run and play. Moonbeam is growing quickly. She'll be fully grown before too long."   
Cas smiled. "Hard to believe. You won't leave Angel at the estate will you? That wouldn't be good for her I don't think."  
"No, when I have to leave her with someone, I'll ask my father to watch her. He has a weakness for tiny things."  
"It's a wonder he doesn't like me."   
Thrawn grinned. "That's because you're taller than him, Kitten."  
Cas giggled. "Am I? You'd never notice."  
"He wears stacked-up shoes beneath the robe."  
He laughed. "I certainly look tiny next to you."  
"True. My tiny little kitten." He kissed his forehead.  
"Meow."  
Thrawn sighed, chuckling, and laid back in the pillows. "Tomorrow, Cas."  
"What tomorrow, I was just meowing because you called me 'kitten'."  
"Oh, I thought you wanted to play."  
He crawled into bed next to the Prince. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I want to spend the day playing in whatever ways we can come up with."  
"Okay. I love you, Cas."  
"I love you, too, and don't worry about curfew. I got permission to spend the night off campus."  
"Really? Great! I can wake up beside you."  
He purred and snuggled into Thrawn. "Exactly. No sleeping alone and cold tonight."  
Thrawn rolled over into him, cuddling. "I love you, Cas."  
"I love you, too, Thrawn." He snuggled in close, tucking his feet under Thrawn's leg.   
"Are you still cold, Kitten?"   
"I told you I don't do well in cold."  
Thrawn wrapped them both in a warm layer of air. "Better?"  
"Yes, but you do make a a good hot water bottle teddy bear," he teased.  
"I try."  
Cas giggled lay his head on Thrawn's chest. "I love you, Tiger."  
"I love you, Little Hunter."  
Optimus and Starscream finally settled in the blankets that Thrawn had set out on the couch for them and tried to go to recharge. Starscream was having as much trouble as Cas, his large wings losing a lot of heat to his surroundings.  
Optimus watched him shiver for a moment the draped his own blanket for the Seeker, changing into vehicle mode to keep in a bit more heat.  
Starscream hissed. "No, that's no good. If you catch a cold, Carnelian will kill me."  
"It'd be my own fault. I'll be all right in vehicle mode."  
"Just get under the fragging blankets.”  
Optimus turned back into his mech form and crawled under tha blankets.  
Starscream flicked his wings and shuttered his optics. "Stay on your side. I'm not doing this for you."  
Optimus jumped settled down and fell into recharge.  
Starscream opened an optic and peeked at him. He sighed and cuddled Optimus' blanket closer, curling up contentedly next to the other mech.  
He drifted of as well, enjoying the warmth and soothing presence of the Prime. When Thrawn woke in the morning Cas had his face pressed into his chest, still asleep.  
Thrawn stroked his hair and cuddled next to him when he heard it again. The yap.  
He got up and went to the puppy, taking her out the leash that had appeared.  
It was freezing cold and the poor little dog looked as miserable as he was doing her business.  
Once finished he swept her back inside to the warm hotel room and bundled her up in a fluffy towel. Cas was smiling from the bed.  
Thrawn carried Angel back to the bed and handed it to him. "It's a girl."  
The Neko laughed and cuddled the puppy.  
Thrawn went into the main room and found the two Transformers all cuddled up.  
He grinned and slipped back. He couldn't wait to tell Carnelian he'd caught them cuddling.  
Starscream woke briefly, raised his head and saw that Optimus was asleep, and cuddled close. Thrawn saw it all and nearly cackled madly, coming into the bedroom and snuggling his own mate.  
Cas purred at the attention.  
Thrawn kissed Cas and smiled at him.  
"You're affection this morning, Tiger."  
"I love you, Cas."  
"I love you, too. Shall we eat breakfast then play?"  
"Certainly. What would you like?"  
"A grilled cinnamon roll."  
"I think we can manage that." Thrawn picked up the phone and called room service.  
"Cream cheese frosting?"   
"Swimming in it."  
There was an outraged cry, patently faked, from the main room and something hit the floor.  
"Sounds like they're awake," Cas said.  
"Are you okay?" Starscream looked over the edge of the couch. "Not that I care."  
Optimus was upside down with his legs hanging towards him. "Fine." He flopped over and sat up.  
"Whatever." Starscream's wings flicked in the Seeker sign that meant 'I like you.' Grief, Optimus Prime could be thick. Couldn't he read flirtation when he saw it?  
Thrawn poked his head in. "Hey, breakfast is on the way with a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon for you two."  
"Thank you." Both Transformers told Thrawn, Starscream stretching. "I'm going to have a scrub down."  
"All right." When breakfast arrived Thrawn was bit mystified by Cas's cinnamon roll. It was very nearly was swimming in cream cheese icing.  
He himself had eggs benedict with a lobster claw, his favorite breakfast.  
Cas scooped up some icing on his finger and licked it off, purring.  
Thrawn blushed, biting into his poached egg and English muffin.  
Cas smiled and did it again.  
"Stop it. I want to enjoy my breakfast."  
Cas began to eat his cinnamon roll then offered Thrawn a bite on his fork. "Want a bite?"  
"Thank you." Thrawn accepted, opening his mouth.  
Cas put it in his mouth, and he pulled the piece off the fork.  
Thrawn chewed. "Delicious." He offered Cas a bite of his own.  
Cas took it. "Mmm. I'll have to learn to make poached eggs."   
"You cook?"   
"I love to cook."  
"Amazing. You should make something for us sometime."  
"Of course I will, love. Perhaps this summer."  
"I look forwards to it."  
They finished eating, and Cas dragged his finger thought the leftover icing, which there was quite a bit of.  
Thrawn set aside his plate, trying not to stare.  
The Neko licked his finger clean, purring softly as he enjoyed the sweet icing.  
Thrawn flushed.  
More icing, and Cas sucked it off this time.  
Thrawn's eyes were drawn like magnets.  
He watched his little mate repeat, those beautiful eyes closing in delight.  
He reached over and traced a finger through the frosting.  
Cas looked at him with heated eyes.  
Thrawn brought it to Cas's lips.  
He purred and slowly lapped away the icing.  
Thrawn's eyes darkened to Zinfandel.  
Cas smirked, scooped up icing in his hand and let it drizzled down his torso, laying back. *I've made a mess of myself, Tiger. Care to clean me up?*  
*I care.* Thrawn bent his head to Cas's chest.  
He moaned softly as Thrawn lapped up the icing.  
Thrawn came to his face and kissed him soundly.  
Cas kissed him back and rolled them over, straddling the Prince.  
Thrawn looked up at him, eyes dark and wild.  
Cas slid back and lowered himself onto him, moaning as he was breached.  
Thrawn moaned, accepting the change, waiting. "Oh, Cas."  
The Neko kissed him and began moving himself up and down, whining against the Prince's lips.  
Thrawn lifted to meet him, offering kisses and licks.  
He moved faster, panting and moaned. *Need more. So good!*  
*Take it, my love. Feel free. Take it.*  
He sat back some, bracing himself on Thrawn's chest, and began driving himself down onto Thrawn, taking him completely inside. *So much of you!* His threw his head back, moaning.  
*It's yours. I give it to you.*  
He had a sudden dream-time vision of Thrawn, whispering those same words, but lying on his back in mud, bleeding from his lip and nose. There was a blaster aimed at his head.  
He immediately faltered.  
The dream-time gasped in pain. "I love you."  
Thrawn in reality looked up. "Cas?"  
The vision disappeared, and he gasped.  
Thrawn was sitting up, cuddling him. "Cas??"  
He shook in his mate's arms.  
Thrawn held him. "Cas?"  
"I..." He couldn't tell him what he had seen when he wasn't entirely sure himself. "A flashback. I'm sorry, Tiger."  
"It's all right, Little Hunter." Thrawn soothed him. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I think so." *I'm sorry I had to ruin it.*  
*It's okay, Cas. I'm just glad you're fine.*  
He sighed and rested his head against Thrawn's chest.  
Thrawn held him. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
Starscream teeked the moods about him. "Something's happened."  
Optimus nodded. "I wonder what."  
He lifted his wings, attempting to make his usual SUBTLE NOT flirt movements and sense the energy signatures at the same time. "Of course you wonder, you've never had any experience in putting events together."  
Optimus made a sound rather like a snort.  
Starscream sniffed, lifting his wings higher. *Come on, you thick-processored old rust heap. How can it get any better than this? Just reach out and grab them. I WANT you to.*  
Optimus's blue optics lingered on his wings, but he had always been taught you shouldn't touch a Seeker's wings without permission. He didn't think Starscream would let him.  
Finally, he looked away, huffing slightly, and dropped off the table.  
Starscream gasped in shock. Rejection? REJECTION? Prime had always teased, keeping his eyes on Starscream, making slightly challenging gestures with those powerful arms and shoulders, egging him on to try harder to make him want it, but... Rejection... Failure...  
He stared for a moment then slowly sat down. It took him a moment to register that he was crying.  
His wings were drooped so far that they touched the table and he rocked himself, trying to self-soothe and combat the unwelcome trails of clarified energon.  
Starscream wasn't even aware of Cas entering the main room. "Starscream?" He realized he was sobbing aloud. Damn the Neko's hearing.  
He choked back on it, dashed the pinkish fluid from his optics and stood up. "Cas?"  
The Neko gently picked him up, with such a gentle look on his face he wanted to just cry all over again and tell him everything.  
Instead, he forced his wings to flare, though he didn't struggle in the hold.  
"Starscream, why were you crying?"  
"I was doing no such thing."  
"I heard and saw you."  
"I was choking."  
Cas gave him a knowing look. "Starscream, don't lie."  
"Then don't ask questions."  
"Starscream!" he said sharply in the same tone his Carrier had once used.  
Starscream cowered, wings becoming submissive. "It's nothing. I'm being stupid."  
"It's not nothing if you're crying over it. You can talk to me, Starscream."  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
"No. Really. I'm fine now." He shook out his wings, showed him an almost-sincere smile. "See? Fine."  
"You're not fine, don't try to convince me. I've been trained to pick up on the near impossible signs. Talk to me, Starscream."  
"You're not going to get him to talk to you unless he wants to tell you or you beat it out of him. Haven't you ever seen the TV show, Cas?" Thrawn asked.  
"Maybe it's time for a different tactic, love."  
"Sure. Try water torture." He joked, stepping out on the balcony to look at the snow.  
Starscream looked apprehensive.  
"Ignore him. He thinks he's being funny. Starscream, I may not know a lot about you, but I know what it's like to be sad or in some kind of pain."  
Starscream's wings drooped. "Please don't make me tell you about it. I don't want to." It would be a blow to his pride like no other to ADMIT that he had been interested in someone and rejected.  
Cas sighed softly. "It's something about Optimus, isn't it?"  
Starscream hissed at him, turning his head towards the other mech.  
"Starscream, do you like him, and don't get smart. I mean beyond tolerating him or seeing him as friend."  
He hissed again, checking to see if Optimus was listening. "If I say yes will you be quiet?"  
Cas took him to the bedroom to talk in private. "What happened?"  
"I've been trying to flirt with him for as long as we've been alive and he's responded well. He's been a bit more distant than I'd like and perhaps a bit clueless, but..."  
"But he rejected you?"   
"Yes."   
"Did he tell you he wasn't interested?"   
"Not verbally."   
"How did you express your interest?"  
"With my wings, of course! How else am I supposed to do it? It's how Seekers do it, afterall."   
Cas gave him a look. "Starscream,... is Optimus a Seeker?"   
"No."   
"Then how would he know how Seekers flirt?"  
Starscream looked stunned, then lowered his wings. "But... If he didn't know what I was trying to do, why was he asking me to impress him before?"  
"Maybe he likes you after all and is going about the way he knows how?"  
"But I did everything I could! I even began the prelude to the proposal dance right in front of him and he just said it was nice! I practiced it for weeks too..."  
"Starscream, I don't think Optimus knows the Seeker way. I think you two can't go about like you would with someone else. You're going to get nowhere."   
"So what do I do, just tell him?"   
"Yes."  
"I can't do that!" The wings were up in shock and horror. "That's tantamount to desperation! Lowly drones do that!"  
"Starscream, he's not going to understand otherwise, but I could talk to him, give him a push in the right direction instead."  
Starscream darted his eyes left to right. "That might be acceptable."  
"All right. You wait here." He lightly kissed the Seeker's helm.  
Starscream transformed and began flying in circles.  
Cas went to Optimus. "Optimus, can we talk for a minute?"  
"Certainly Cas." Optimus put away his miniature datapad in his subspace.  
"We need to talk about Starscream."   
"What about him?” Optimus looked up, looking for the seeker. "Oh, Primus. What's he done now?"  
"He's been trying to get someone... special... to notice him, but said someone doesn't know his ways so he thinks he was rejected."  
"Not the toaster again! I was sure Carnelian had convinced him it was just a toaster!"  
Cas faced palmed. Okay Optimus really was clueless. Had he never been interested in anyone before? "No, Optimus, not the toaster. Someone he's around all the time, someone he thought was interested back."  
"Carnelian is human. She just doesn't like him that way!"  
"Oh for the love of- you, Optimus!"  
"Yes?"  
"He likes YOU."  
"Oh!" Optimus clapped his servos to his face. "Oh, certainly, we're friends. He must need some help in this time of need I know what should cheer him up!"  
"Optimus!"   
"What?"   
"He's IN LOVE with YOU, you moron!"  
"Right. Who's this U so I can straighten him out? U-561 that sassy protocol droid? Or 76-UD the astromech?"  
"I'm gonna... Optimus, Starscream is in love with you, you being OPTIMUS PRIME."  
Optimus folded his arms and gave him a sardonic glare. "Right. We're barely on speaking terms."  
"That's because he was flirting the way Seekers flirt, the only way he knows how."  
"Cas, I'm fairly certain that insulting a mech daily is not a good way to show interest."  
"I don't know how Seekers flirt, but he thought you rejected him, and I found him crying."  
"Are you sure he wasn't doing something else? He never cries. I didn't even know he had the protocols."  
"I'm positive both of what I heard and saw. Plus I got him to admit it to me and tell me why."  
"I... But what did I do? I didn't insult him. I've never even raised my voice at him. We were talking, he said something insulting, and I just got off the coffeetable and went to read!"  
"I don't know, Optimus. You two need to talk this through and find some middle ground."  
Optimus was quiet. "That might not be advised."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we can't even talk about a cooking show without fighting. How are we supposed to communicate anything deeper?"  
"You try."   
"But-"   
"Optimus Prime, march your ass into that bedroom and at least try to talk to Starscream or I will make you," Cas said in a tone that instantly reminded him of his Carrier.  
Optimus cringed. "Yes, ma'am."  
"March, mister!" Optimus couldn't move fast enough, dashing into the bedroom.  
Thrawn stepped in off the balcony. "What's going on?"  
Cas quickly brought him up to speed.  
Thrawn almost spat back his coffee. "What?"  
"Mmhmm."   
"And you just ordered both of them around?"   
"They couldn't seem to obey fast enough?"   
"Use a sharp tone?"   
Cas gave him an odd look. "Yes. Why?"  
"You sound like a mother when you do that. It's hilarious."  
"Why is that funny?"  
"Because everyone snaps to."  
"It's the universal effect of the 'Mom tone'," Cas defended.  
Thrawn nodded. "That's why it's hilarious."  
Cas snuggled against him. "Well, someday, I'll be a mother. Might as well master the tone now."  
"Of course."  
"Thrawn, do you think... I'll actually be a good mother?"  
"Of course I do! You'll be a great mother! Just look at how much you love Angel and Moonbeam! And you even mothered those two freaks of nature."  
"But I'm not raising them from infancy into adulthood."  
"How hard can it be really? My father did it."  
"I don't know. I'm just nervous, especially if the first litter is multiple kits."  
"You'll do great!"  
"I hope so."   
Thrawn cupped his face. "Cas, you're going to be a wonderful mama."  
"Thank you, Thrawn. I love you."  
"And I love you." Cas nuzzled the Prince, purring softly.  
Thrawn kissed him back and hugged him.  
Starscream flew in ever more panicked circles.  
Optimus came in. "Starscream?"  
He crashed into the lamp and was knocked silly.  
"Starscream!" He braced himself for a painful landing only to be caught as Optimus launched himself into the air and shielded the Seeker with his own body as they landed.  
Starscream's faceplates warmed and his optics brightened.  
"Are you all right, Starscream?"  
Starscream kissed him.  
Optimus was startled then softly kissed him back.  
Starscream wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer.  
Optimus gave a soft, revving purr, slipping an arm around the Seeker's waist.  
"You great, blue booby. Why on earth did you never respond?" Starscream asked before interlocking their glossas again.  
Optimus pulled back. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, but I don't know how Seekers do this."  
"All you ever had to do was claim me!" He drew the larger mech in.  
"I wasn't ever sure that you would accept it, Starscream. I'd never force you."  
Starscream kissed him again. "Soft-sparked Autobot."  
Optimus rolled them over so he was over the Seeker. "Such a relationship should never be forced," he said softly in that wonderful, deep voice.  
"Not forced if I'm begging for it. Come on, Optimus."  
He growled, his engine growling right along with his voice, and reached down for the Seeker's interfacing panel.  
Starscream opened it easily, lubricants flowing out.  
Thrawn played on the floor with Angel.  
Cas watched him, smiling. "She likes you, Tiger."  
"I like her too. She's so cute- Gross."  
"Don't worry, we just have to train her."  
"I'm not worried." He sighed. "It's just a little bit much."  
"It will be good preparation for the kits, love. Litters, even first ones are hardly just one kit."  
"Yeah, yeah." He went towards the bedroom and bathroom to wash off. He came out with wide eyes. "On second thought it's not so bad. I'll go the washroom down the hall."  
"Walk in on something, Tiger?"  
"Maybe."  
"Good for them."  
Thrawn groaned. "Robots weren't meant to have anatomy." He went to clean up in the hall bathroom.  
His little mate just giggled. Later they came out into the main room. Cas smiled at them. "Worked everything out?"  
Starscream grinned. "Of course."  
"Good. I'm glad you two are happy."  
Optimus took Starscream's servo and squeezed it. "Thank you."  
Cas smiled as the Seeker leaned into the Prime. There was pride and happiness on the Neko's face that made them both once again think of their Carriers.  
"You'd make a very good Carrier, Cas. Unfortunately, I don't think that is possible for your species."  
"Actually, Optimus, I'm a hermaphrodite, a Breeder. It means I'm a male who can bear children."  
"Ah, so you're like a Carrier Mech." Starscream commented.  
"Something like that, yes. One day Thrawn and I will have kits, what my race calls our children."  
Starscream clapped his servos. "That's wonderful."  
Cas giggled as Thrawn came out of the bathroom. "It is, but we have to wait for me to finish school before we start trying for a family."  
"Why are we talking about the future?"  
"Optimus said thinks I'd be a good Carrier, or mother," Cas explained, sitting up for a kiss.

"See? Even the robots agree with me." Thrawn kissed him. "We're going to be a spectacular family."  
"Your father still has to accept me."   
"He's willing to give you a chance, so it's a step in the right direction."  
Starscream chuckled. "The last time he gave someone a chance, she became nearly his daughter. Don't worry, Cas. You'll worm your way into his soft human heart."  
Thrawn settled down on the couch beside his little mate, who happily snuggled up to him.  
Starscream and Optimus took over a cushion. It was a peaceful, beautiful moment.  
Thrawn left early Christmas morning and went to greet his father with the Transformers on his shoulders.  
Palpatine looked up and shrieked. "Not you too!"  
It had been agreed to reveal the truth to Palpatine. "Starscream, Optimus, show him."  
They turned their heads woodenly. "Hello, Emperor."  
"Guys."   
"Okay, okay, you're no fun," Starscream grouched.  
Palpatine still looked vaguely creeped out. "What on earth?"  
They hopped down onto his desk and bowed slightly. "Your Majesty, I am Optimus Prime."   
"And I am Starscream."   
"They're not toys, Father. They're alive."  
"That's impossible and this isn't funny."  
"It's not a joke, and I still don't know, just that Carnelian is responsible."  
Palpatine reached out gently and picked Starscream up.  
"Please be careful with him," Optimis fretted.  
"I'm not going to hurt him." Palpatine looked at Starscream. "If you're truly alive, why can't I sense either of you?"  
"Carnelian kept us shielded to keep our existence a secret."  
"Why would she do that? I've treated her like a daughter."  
"Paranoia."  
"She was worried of scientists taking us and experimenting on us," Optimus said.  
"I will admit, my curiosity is piqued, but I know when to keep my hands off." Palpatine set Starscream down. "I'm convinced."  
"How was your trip, son?"   
"It was good. We spent the week together. He loved the necklace, and the silly thing actually bought me pajamas."  
"Let me guess: Teddy bear pajamas?"  
"Yes, white ones."  
"And what is this I hear about a puppy?"  
"Carnelien played a prank on me by creating joke gifts that looked identical to the box I had the necklace in and left before she realized it was punishing Cas along with me, so she got the puppy as an apology to him.” Thrawn went to the door and took Angel from the guard. "This is Angel, Father."  
Palpatine's eyes widened. "It's absolutely darling! May I?"  
Thrawn chuckled and handed his father the puppy. She squirmed and licked the old man.  
Palpatine laughed. "Aww, she's so sweet!"  
"That's what you think. Right up until- Umm... Whoops."  
Palpatine sighed, standing up and cradling her. "Don't worry. You were far worse for the first few months."  
"She's gotten me, too. Cas kept telling me it will be good practice for when we have kits."  
Palpatine was silent, looking cold.  
"Father?"  
"Children are a blessing." He blandly stated.  
"So why the cold reaction?"  
"Thrawn. We've been over this."  
Thrawn took Angel. "Even if you never accept him, I'm going to marry him. You won't change my mind or my heart."  
"You sound like a child." He turned away. "Let's not fight on Christmas."  
"You're right. I just hope you'll change your mind once you meet him. He makes me happy."  
"Can a parent ask more?" He stated sardonically. "Come along."  
Thrawn sighed and followed his father.  
They were hosting a publicity dinner for an orphanage in the ballroom and it was decorated in grand style.  
Thrawn had a servant look after Angel and the Transformers until the guests left so he would able to focus on his duty as Prince.  
The servant was a bit confused at being asked to take care of plastic toys, but put them carefully on a mantle in the same room where Angel was.  
Thrawn focused on the gathering.  
The children were sweet, dressed in blue uniforms, and running about with wide eyes.  
He smiled as he watched them, excited for the day he would see his and Cas's little ones playing.  
A little girl holding a brand new doll came up to him. "Doctor, can you hold my baby?"  
He looked down. "Hmm? What, little one?" he asked, a little caught off guard.  
"Doctor, she has a fever." She held the doll up to him.  
"Oh does she? Lets see now," he said. Palpatine glanced over the room and spotted his son with a little girl.  
He smiled softly. How sweet. He couldn't wait for grandchildren of his own.  
The thought immediately brought his mind back to his son's desired life mate and 'mother' of said children.  
He frowned softly. He still thought that was a mistake.  
What did a Bounty Hunter have to offer his son and his Empire? What was it about him that made Thrawn be so willing to fight for him?  
He scowled to himself. He would have to find out.  
At last the gathering was over, and Thrawn bought Angel and the Transformers. The puppy ran around investigating everything then seemed to be looking for something. "No, girl, Cas isn't here.  
She looked disappointed and whined. Palpatine picked her up, cuddling her. "Aww... Poor thing."  
"I know, girl. You miss... Cas. Haha, I almost said 'Mama'. Not the right word."  
Starscream nodded. "We all miss Cas. He's very nice. So... matronly."  
"Pleasant to be around and talk to as well." Optimus put in.  
Palpatine sighed. Even the strange robots liked him!  
Starscream and Optimus became enamored with the Christmas tree and the shimmering glass ornaments.  
"Starscream, be careful!"   
"Whoa! Timber!" the Seeker exclaimed as he got caught on an ornament and attempting to free himself toppled the entire tree.  
Thrawn and Palpatine grabbed out with the Force, guiding the fall onto the soft rug. Nothing broke and no one was hurt.  
Starscream emerged covered in pine needles. "Uh... oops."  
Thrawn laughed out loud. "You look like a pincushion."  
Optimus began picking them off his mate. "All right?"  
"I'm okay, Optimus."  
The Prime kissed his cheek and finished removing the needles.  
Starscream laughed softly. "I have a present for you. It's in our house. I forgot to bring it with me."  
"That's all right."   
Thrawn came over. "Come on, guys. It's late, time we all got some rest."  
"Fine with me." Starscream sighed. "I get drained so easily these days. Optimus, darling?"  
The Autobot picked him up with ease and carried him off. Thrawn shook his head with a smile. "Well now I know how people seeing Cas and I feel."  
Palpatine sighed and shook his head. "You do seem besotted."  
"You should see me when I'm with him. Caught sight of myself in a mirror. I get a dopey, lovesick look on my face."  
"Like the one you're wearing."  
"Probably, if your own disgusted expression is anything to go by."  
Palpatine wiped it into his politician's blank.  
Thrawn scooped up Angel and kisses his father's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Father, and good night."  
"Merry Christmas, Thrawn." He kissed his son's forehead. "Your stocking and presents are at the foot of your bed."  
Thrawn headed to his room, yawning.  
The three gifts were waiting as Palpatine had said, with the old tattered velvet stocking hanging on the bedpost. He touched its tatting and sighed through his nose. He wished he had thought to check that morning. His Father had done this since he was a three year old.  
He looked through the stocking.  
They were fairly generic: Treats and sweets, a kyber crystal, and a watch with gems to mark the hours.  
He smiled as he found the usual family portrait. Just the two of them, his father in a chair, himself with a hand on the back. The same pose as usual ever since he turned ten and stopped wanting to sit on his father's lap for the picture. He put everything is good places, put Angel on a cushion, and got ready for bed.  
Palpatine slipped in in the middle of the night and kissed his cheek. "I love you." Then, he was gone.  
Cas watched the couples around the campus. It was Valentine's Day, and for once he had someone he wanted to see but couldn't.  
He sighed, watching as even Armitage walked about with a special one.  
Hands covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?"  
He gasped softly. "Thrawn?"  
Thrawn let him open his eyes and came into view. "It's me!"  
Cas leaped into his arms, kissing him, purring ecstacially.  
Thrawn laughed and spun him around. "I'm so glad to see you."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's Valentines! I have time off! I have permission to keep you off campus for the night, too. I'm going to spoil, so go dress nice, I'm going to take you to dinner tonight."  
Cas giggled and ran off to obey.  
Meanwhile, on a no less romantic planet, Optimus was preparing something magnificent for his beautiful mate. Carnelian and the Transformers were on Naboo and while Starscream and Carnelian were in town, he was at their summer home, gathering early roses and flowers.  
He hummed as he worked.  
The long veranda was a perfect arena for his plans. After Christmas, he had been doing research on the holonet about Seekers and found a lot of detailed lore, which seemed accurate.  
He hoped it was, at least, or he was going to look like an idiot. He hoped Starscream would enjoy this surprise.  
Finally, it was finished. He stepped back around the statue that shielded all his work and care from view and came out to find one of Carnelian's big cats investigating.  
"Shoo! Go on!" he said, revving his engines in hopes of startling it away.  
The leopard leapt back, snarling.  
He revved louder, and it slunk off, growling.  
Optimus shook his head. "Why Carnelian lets those things wander around I'll never know."  
Back on Belisma, Thrawn looked up as Cas came out of his room. "How's this?" his Little Hunter asked.  
"It's beautiful, Cas." Thrawn smiled. "Come here, let me see you."  
The Neko went to him, purring softly, happy at his mate's approval.  
Thrawn stroked his hair and kissed his nose.  
"Where are we going, Tiger?"  
"Out to the fairground. It's a lovely place with plenty of things to do and look at."  
"You said you were taking me to dinner."  
"Of course. I thought you meant afterwards."  
"All right. Lead the way, my Prince."  
Thrawn took him to a beautiful restaurant that served Italian food.  
Cas pressed into his side happily.  
Thrawn smiled at him across his tortellini and offered one to him.  
Cas daintily took it from him.  
Thrawn kissed his lips and nose.  
The Neko purred softly and continued to eat his dinner. *Enjoying it, kitten?*   
*Yes, it's delicious.*  
Thrawn smiled, enthralled. *I love you so much.*  
*I love you, too, more than anything.*  
*I can't wait to introduce you to my father. I'm sure he'll warm up once he gets to know you.*  
*What if he doesn't, Thrawn?*  
*Then I'll still love you to the end and we'll have a slap-down fight.*  
Cas lay his head on the Prnce's shoulder.  
Thrawn cooed and kissed his hair.  
After dinner they headed to the fairground. Thrawn won a large white teddy bear with a red bow and white poka-dot bow. He turned to give it to Cas to see him looked over a stand that was selling headbands.  
Thrawn spotted a white one decorated with roses and doves. He picked it out for himself. "See anything you like, Cas?"  
"I used to wear headbands under my bangs to push them up a little sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes. Seran said it looked a little nicer with one, too."  
"I'm not sure. I like you with or without it. Which one do you want?"  
"Oh, I don't need one, love. I only wore them with longer hair to have some semblance of control over my hair."  
"Ah." Thrawn put his on. "How do I look?"  
Cas giggled and kissed his cheek. "Adorable." Thrawn chuckled and selected a light brown, braided leather one. He gently worked it onto his kitten and pushed it up under his bangs, lifting them just a little.  
"Aww... You're so cute." He smiled and kissed his forehead.  
The Neko purred and nuzzled him. "So, going to tell me why you have a big teddy bear?"  
"I won it for you. Isn't he sweet?"  
"Yes." Cas hugged the oversized toy, snuggling his face into the soft, white fur.  
Thrawn smiled at his sweetheart cuddling the teddy bear. "Shall we try out the Ferris wheel?"  
"Sure. I've never actually been on one."  
"Then you're in for a treat. It's the best view you can get."  
Cas took his hand, smiling. "Well I'm excited. Lets go."  
They got in line for the brightly lit ride and Thrawn held Cas about the waist.  
Cas leaned into him, nuzzling his chin. *I love you.*  
*I love you more.* Thrawn bought them two tickets.  
"Enjoy the ride." They stepped into a seat, and the wheel began to move again. Cas tucked himself into Thrawn's side.  
Thrawn smiled, rocking slightly in the swinging compartment.  
His little mate purred softly. *Today has been wonderful, Thrawn.*   
*Who said it was over?*   
*You have more planned?*  
*At least a few more rides and then... well, I do have you all night.*  
He felt the smaller male shiver, his purring stuttering for a moment.  
Thrawn chuckled and looked out over the star-lit countryside.  
They walked the grounds after the Ferris Wheel and headed over to the lake. Thrawn rented a boat, the bear left on dry land in a compartment that the renter would only unlock for one of them.  
He took up the gondola pole and began pushing.  
Cas traced his finger over the surface of the water, smiling happily at the Prince.  
Thrawn smiled back at his mate softly.  
Meanwhile, the sun was barely setting on Naboo.  
Starscream was just reaching their summer home and found Optimus waiting for him.  
Optimus held out a miniature yellow rose to Starscream. "Happy Valentine's, my spark."  
He took the rose with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Optimus kissed him sweetly. "Come inside for the rest."  
"Oh, my. A surprise for little old me? You shouldn't have."  
The Autobot chuckled and led him inside.  
There was a beautiful meal set out on the windowsill over the cliffs above the lake. Starscream looked out at Varinko, House Amidala's Estate, and sighed deeply. "It's so beautiful here."  
Optimus hugged him from behind with a gentle revving purr. "It is, and so are you."  
"Thank you, my handsome Prime."  
"You're welcome, my beautiful Seeker."  
Starscream purred and leaned into him. "I have a gift for you as well."  
"Oh?" he asked, nuzzling the smaller mech.  
"Yes, I do. It's under our berth."  
"Do you want to have dinner first?"  
"I want you to be wearing it for dinner. I can't wait to see you in it." Starscream pulled him towards the closet that Carnelian had made into a veritable house for them. "And I have something to put on as well."  
Optimus chuckled. "I can't wait to see you in it, then."  
Starscream smirked. "Come on, then."  
The Autobot followed him, smiling.  
Starscream reached under their bed and pulled out a long box tied with blue ribbon. "Open it.”  
Optimus nuzzled him then opened the box.  
It was a breast plate made of aurodium and inlayed with baroque seed pearls. The autobot symbol was enameled to the precious metal.  
"It's beautiful, Starscream. Thank you, love."  
"I'll help you put it on." Starscream was quick to work with the catches and magnets.  
Once it was secure the Prime kissed his mate deeply, tugging him close.  
Starscream traced the polished surface under his fingers. "You look magnificent in Vosnian finery, Optimus."  
He growled. "Dinner may have to wait, my Seeker."  
Starscream gave a put-upon sigh. "Just after I was polished, of course. Is there an end to your hunger?" He shot Optimus a smirk.  
Optimus pinned him to the wall, kissing and nibbling at his neck. "Not for you."  
Starscream's wings fluttered. "Optimus!"  
"Yes, my spark?" he growled, stroking down his sides.  
"Kiss me, you idiot!" Starscream pushed back against the wall and they fell onto the berth.  
Optimus kissed him, rolling them over.  
Starscream's fingers found the latches on the breastplate again, the ornate piece coming off as easily as on.  
The Prime kissed him again, reaching for his interface panel, growling.  
Starscream responded with equal enthusiasm.  
Carnelian raised her voice to the glass ceiling, lifting the melody all the way to the roof and letting it fall back to the floor. She was elevated on a central stage and standing perfectly in the center of it, black velvet dress contrasting with her pale coloration and the red rose, pinned at her left shoulder and surrounded by a shock of white baby's breath.  
The audience cheered as the last notes faded.  
Carnelian curtsied, the grey satin underskirt, edged in baroque pearls, shimmering. The orchestra tuned again and she launched into an aria from The Magic Flute.  
She knew it by heart so she was able to pretty much space out as she sang and think on anything else.  
The royals of Naboo and the Chommel sector had turned out to hear her sing. She had been holding these concerts for years. Her position as the Minister of Intelligence wasn't well known and she had to be explained somehow.  
The crowd listened in awe, enraptured.  
She was useful to the Emperor, her powers were useful to him. He was a complex man, and if she was honest he needed to pulled away from his precious Empire for a bit so he could refocus on the son he was unwittingly pushing away. Thrawn. They had not gotten along very well and still rubbed each other the wrong way most days.  
How to make him step back was a whole other can of worms. The Emperor refused to delegate most tasks and would rather be working than anything else. It was all to the galaxy's good, so in his mind, nothing mattered but that. She sighed internally.  
There were glimpses of the old bond between father and son, but lately most of their communication was arguing. Now that Cas was in the picture they seemed to argue even more.  
Wasn't that just like love? Everything nice and fine and smooth, one's whole life planned out, and then suddenly everything falls to ash. She looked down into the rows of seats, packed with couples.  
When he was with Cas Thrawn became a very different person or at least showed a different side of himself. He tripped over himself to make the little Neko smile.  
She gave her little smirk that the audience saw as emotional upheaval and loved seeing. Women turned into their gentlemen's shoulder, crying at the heartbreaking words of her current Motet. Thrawn was a simple person, really. He looked complex from a distance, but the heart of him was desire and love, the striving to be good and true to everyone he held dear, but the tearing call of his heart and soul. He and Cas would be good together, if Palpatine could only relent in his stubbornness.  
Cas. He was a little more interesting. The life he had lived could have so easily made him cold, hateful, but he was warm and loving. He also knew when to get harsh, proof of him tearing down Thrawn over his actions at Christmas.  
He was one to watch. He had every potential to become dangerous and, at the same time, she couldn't help feeling that was not his style.  
He had the skills to easily kill, but instead he seemed more like he'd use them to protect. She was interested to see where life would take him. Perhaps he would be the true strength behind Thrawn's drive as they matured together.  
He would be a good mother for the next generation of royalty: Her purpose was served in him.  
She internally grinned. If he could mother Starscream of all beings he would certainly be a good mother to his and Thrawn's offspring.  
Starscream and Optimus. Her companions since the orphanage. Less an orphanage than a prison, but she had to admit: There were things she was grateful to them for.  
Besides, they were adorable together. She was happy for them and grateful to Cas's role in getting them both to get their heads out of their afts.  
She smiled, a true, soft smile, at a pause in the music. If the headmistress had been dead-set on teaching her hard lessons, it had been Starscream and Optimus to mellow and make them stick. Starscream had showed her how nice it could be to have neatened, shining hair, laced and woven into extravagant styles. Optimus had helped her to see how straight posture and communication could make her life pleasant. Starscream had convinced her to keep her clothes neat. Optimus had taught her to keep her temper in check. They worked as complimentary halves, even when Starscream was "flirting" with Optimus and Optimus thought they were nearly enemies.  
They were good together, and she couldn't wait to see their love would take them. It had taken them too long to get there, so it was relief to see them so happy together.  
Especially after all the slag they had been through together. She sighed, looking down into the audience. It was almost entirely composed of couples.  
She was almost jealous of Thrawn and Cas and Starscream and Optimus. They had found their lifemates.  
Almost. Not quite jealous. No sense in pining after things not to be. She was a Meddler. An Exception. And everyone knew that the meddler's happy ending did not come with wedding bells, but with her charges' wedding bells.  
Still... they were cute to watch... sometimes.  
She gestured towards the crowd, palms open and pleading, and her eyes landed on a spectre in the central box. A noble she had often seen about the court.  
They burst into applause as the aria finished, and she curtsied.  
At a snap of her fingers, the curtain fell. She was finished with this rabble. The roses she would receive, the bottles of champagne, and the compliments meant nothing to her.  
She left the concert hall to return to her quarters for the night. Valentine's Day was just another day to her, but she still hoped the two couples were having fun.  
As for herself, a ghost, a voice in the void, she would return to her bed alone and rest. It was all she had a right to ask in the end.  
Thrawn poled strong and smooth out towards the center of the lake.  
Cas was humming, gazing at him adoringly.  
Thrawn smiled back, listening to his lover and enjoying the stars reflected in the lake.  
Cas began to sing softly, a sweet old song of love.  
Thrawn hummed along, poling through the inky water.  
Cas ran his fingers through the water, following a little fish with his hand.  
Thrawn smiled and then the gondola struck something and stopped. "Oh, what the heck."  
Cas turned to look when something wrapped around his wrist and yanked him into the water.  
"CAS!" Thrawn leapt in after him.  
Cas was being dragged down by a giant squid. Caught off guard, he had too little air in his lungs and was already limp in the tentacle's grasp.  
Thrawn sparked up his lightsaber and pursued.  
He reached his mate and cut him free. Cas immediately started to sink on his own, unconcious.  
Thrawn grabbed his arm and dragged upwards towards the gondola.  
He broke the surface and hauled Cas into the boat. He was still.  
Thrawn whacked him on the back and did rescue breaths, remembering his first aid skills.  
"Please, kitten, breathe!" He kept at it, pleading. Cas suddenly bucked in his arms and coughed, retching.  
Thrawn tipped him onto his side so he wouldn't choke. "Cas?"  
He panted, gulping in air.  
Thrawn held him. "Cas, my Cas. Speak to me."  
"I think I'm ready to now," he rasped.  
"Cas!" He almost sobbed in relief.  
"What?" he asked, leaning against his mate.  
"You were pulled over into the lake by a giant squid and I had to run and get you and all you can say is what?"  
"Is that was that thing was? It was hard for me to see."  
Thrawn giggled. "It was hard for me to see too."  
"Can we go before it decides to come back?"  
"Of course." Thrawn didn't bother with the pole, using the Force to push them along towards the docks.  
They collected their things and returned to Thrawn's hotel. Cas paused as they came in. The furniture had been moved to make room for a large nest of all the blankets, pillows, and sheets in the middle of the room with the coffee table nearby piled with various chocolate things and a present wrapped in crimson paper.  
"Do you like it?" Thrawn asked.  
"Yes." Thrawn went to the stereo and turned on music. He turned back and laughed. Cas was rolling happily in the nest in Nekah form, purring, rubbing his sweet, vanilla scent into it.  
Thrawn asked to be changed into his own Nekan form.  
Cas turned him into his tiger form, still purring.  
Thrawn purred back and nuzzled him, batting at him with a velvet paw.  
The smaller feline pawed the tiger's face then got up and licked his chin before rubbing his entire body under Thrawn's jaw, flicking his nose with his tail.  
Thrawn growled softly and put a paw on Cas's back, pressing him down onto the ground.  
Cas purred and raised his tail, presenting himself to his mate.  
Thrawn growled in interest and dropped his head, licking gently.  
Cas moaned. *Ohhh, Thrawn.*  
Thrawn continued his ministrations. *Enjoying yourself, Cas?*  
*Yes. Oh.... Please, Thrawn, take me.*  
*Mmm... No, not right now.*  
*Thrawn! Why?!* He whined aloud, panting.  
*I'm enjoying myself.* Thrawn pressed in a little deeper.  
The brown feline gave a low moaned, arching. *Ahh! More!*  
Thrawn gave it to him. *So beautiful.*  
Cas moaned, panted, and whined as Thrawn continued. *Ohh! Thrawn, I'm gonna...!*  
*Do it. Come on. Go ahead.*  
Cas yowled, his body shuddering, as he came.  
Thrawn cleaned him off and then began grooming his ears. *Good?*  
"Yes. That was amazing."  
"I'm glad."  
Cas turned them both back to normal and slid down Thrawn's body and nuzzled the bulge in his pants.  
Thrawn laid on his back. "I have an idea for how we can deal with that."  
The Neko purred, a gleam in his eye. "Oooh, tell me," he said, his tail wagging up in the air.  
"Well, there's a jar of hot fudge sauce in the microwave. Nuke it for about thirty seconds and bring it in here."  
Cas bolted, shucking his clothes as he ran. He soon returned with the heated up fudge, licking some from his fingers. *Mmm! I love chocolate. Especially white chocolate.*  
*I have a bar of it too...*  
*Don't tell me that or I'll eat it!*  
*Don't worry. Come on, Cas. Bring it here.*  
He scampered over to the nest, took a bit more fudge. the handed Thrawn the jar. *Will there be any left for me to eat later?*  
"Of course."  
Cas purred and kissed him, tasting like the fudge.  
Thrawn tipped the jar over onto his chest, letting it trickle downwards.  
Cas's tail shot up straight, and he gave a delighted squeal.  
Thrawn grinned. "Come and get it, lover."  
The Neko couldn't get to him fast enough, purring madly, and began eagerly lapping up the warm fudge, nibbling occasionally at the blue skin.  
Thrawn purred, groaning and beginning to push upwards.  
Cas circled his nipple then suckled at it.  
Thrawn moaned. "Cas!"  
He purred then followed a line of chocolate down and laved at the Prince's abdomen and the chocolate that was starting to pool there.  
Thrawn twitched and pulled away slightly. "Oh, Cas! More!"  
Cas licked the fudge up, holding it in his mouth, then swiftly went down around Thrawn's hardness, coming up slowly leaving the chocolate behind to coat the Prince.  
Thrawn groaned. "Pfassking, Cas!"  
His mate began SLOWLY licking up the chocolate.  
Thrawn bucked up at him. "Beautiful, Cas. Beautiful."  
He licked up the last of the chocolate. *Hmm... how to finish? You must be close, Tiger.*  
"I am. I am!" Thrawn groaned.  
Cas took him half into his mouth and began sucking like he was a lollipop.  
Thrawn moaned like crazy and made a series of aborted thrusts.  
Cas, unprepared, gagged around him as he came and jerked back, coughing and sputtering.  
"Sorry." Thrawn murmured.  
Cas cleaned them both and nestled up to him. "Rest, Tiger."   
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "I'll take you soon."   
His little mate purred. "You're scheming, Tiger."  
"Of course I am. I'm just that way."  
Starscream sat at his vanity table primping for dinner. He had helped Optimus back into his breastplate and was putting a few touches on. Humans had such interesting ideas and sometimes even good ones.  
Optimus was waiting outside as he had wanted to surprise him.  
He dabbed at the silver lipstick on his face and stood up, admiring his own breastplate, just as ornate as Optimus's and the long, flowing cape held up by clasps below his wings. He was in a fine fashion, fit to sing at the Royal Opera.  
Optimus' CPU froze when Starscream emerged. He starred, mouth hanging open.  
Starscream touched the largest pearl in his breastplate, right at his clavicle. "Optimus?"  
He blinked and shook his head. "Starscream, you look... I... I don't even have a word. Gorgeous isn't enough."  
"Stunning? Magnificent? Like myself?"  
"Yes, all of those and so much more." He kissed the Seeker.  
Starscream kissed back. "Don't smear my lipstick too much."  
The Prime growled and nuzzled him.  
Starscream put two hands on his shoulders. "Down, boy." He smiled. "Save some energy for later."  
"I love you, Starscream."  
"I love you too. I have so many surprises for you tonight, so let's eat so I can show you them."  
"I can't wait." The food was delicious and the night was beautiful.  
Starscream smiled at him. "For my next surprise, we need to be out under the stars."  
Optimus followed him outside, kissing his cheek. "I have a surprise for you as well."  
"Oh? I'm excited to find out what it is."   
"You first, my spark."  
Starscream smiled and stepped up to the edge of the veranda, taking off his cape and breastplate, he turned on one of the floodlights and transformed, soaring out into open space.  
Optimus watched him fly, smiling.  
Starscream had been an opera singer and ballet dancer before the war. There had been an attack at Vos's opera house and he had taken a piece of shrapnel in the throat. Ever since, "Starsinger" had been named "Starscream" and his beautiful voice had been ruined. It was the first of many atrocities committed against the Seekers and their city.  
The Prime watched entranced, drawn in.  
Finally, Starscream landed, sitting with his legs dangling off the edge and smirking at Optimus. "Well?"  
He clapped. "Beautiful, love, absolutely beautiful."  
Starscream smiled, putting his ensemble back on. "Your turn."  
Optimus smiled and began to sing, a soft, low love song that had been popular when he was growing up.  
Starscream pressed his hands to his spark. Optimus offered a hand to him.  
He took it, washed away. Optimus wasn't a trained singer, but his deep voice was pleasant and rumbled as he sang.  
Optimus took him around the statue and showed him the stage he had built. It looked almost like the Vosnian opera house. He knew Carnelian had been doing extensive work on Starscream's vocalizer, repairing it, and hoped that it would please Starscream to have a chance at his own stage again.  
He stared in shock as Optimus finished the song. "Do you like it, love?"  
"It's beautiful, Optimus. It looks almost like... home." Starscream stepped up onto the platform and touched the silk waterlily seat in the middle. "But... how did you know what the set looked like that night?"  
"It... oh Primus..." Starscream didn't hear the rest of what he said as he moved to center stage. An explosion blasted his audials, fire bloomed in his sight, mechs and femmes screamed, something hit him, knocking him down, and all he became aware of was the horrified pain in his throat. "-scream?! Starscream, can you hear me?! Sweetspark, please come back me."  
Starscream clutched Optimus. "I worked on that opera for years! Tosca was supposed to be a triumph of culture and art for decades, but- But-"  
"Shh, sweetspark. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know this is what it looked like. I found the picture of it looking like this but the caption was incomplete. I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be. It's beautiful. I just-" He sighed and shuttered his optics. "Let me up, okay? I'm going to perform something I never got the chance to."  
Optimus helped him up and kissed him softly.  
"Go sit down." Starscream kissed back. "You're an audience of one tonight."  
He smiled. "All right, my spark."  
Starscream waited until he was settled before standing up from the waterlily. The open air was filled with a sweet, soft voice.  
Optimus was entranced, listening intently, smiling, his expression one of complete adoration.  
For once, when Starscream thought of his magnum opus, his mind wasn't filled with the sound of murderous explosions and the impact of shrapnel. He cupped his hands together, singing his love-song over the yellow rose, not exactly the original, but it would do. He was still beautiful, sensuous, and with his voice restored, nothing would have stood between him and Vos's opera scene again.  
As the last note died Optimus clapped and embraced him, kissing him. "That was amazing."  
"You should have seen the whole thing, Optimus. The night, the company, the crowd... All the intricacies of the set." He kissed him back. "It was spoken of for years in Seeker circles, but... For all the wrong reasons."  
"But you remember, Starscream. That's what matters," he said, kissing his cheek.  
"That's true." Starscream looked past Optimus into the sky. "Look, Optimus. A meteor shower."  
He looked up and smiled. "So it is. It's beautiful." He kissed his mate's neck. "Come on, let me show just how much I loved that," he growled.  
Starscream laughed. "All right. Let's go in." His mind lingered for a final moment on Tosca and he felt a renewed determination. The entire opera was burned into his processor. He would see Tosca rise again.  
Thrawn slowly opened his eyes. Cas wasn't snuggled up to him anymore. He looked around and spotted his little mate's tail sticking up and wagging slightly and his legs sticking out of the edge of the nest. He had wormed his entire torso in-between the layers of the next Thrawn had put together.  
Thrawn chuckled, stroking the tail.  
Cas jumped and pulled back, his hair messed up.   
"What were you doing, silly thing?"   
"Inspecting your workmanship."  
"Was it up to standard?"  
"It could be a little better, but it would do."   
"For?"   
Cas kissed him. "For when we have kits, love. Nekos take nesting quite literally."  
"Oh!" He laughed. "I hope you're not thinking here and now."  
Cas giggled. "No, but it was instinctual to examine the nest. Neko and Nekan fathers help the mother build a nest for the arrival of their kits."   
"Wait, you mean give birth in a nest?"   
Cas nodded.  
"So... will you object to a doctor?"  
"Hard to say. A couple days before labor I'll find a place to tuck away and start building the nest and having you help me do so. Unless something goes wrong I don't think I'd be comfortable with a doctor in the room, but they could be outside the door way and tell us how to do things."  
"All right. If that's the best for you, I'll get used to the idea."  
"Depending on how many is in the litter I may change into Nekan form for labor and birth to make it a little easier on myself and the kits."  
"I see. Will that effect how they develop?"  
*No so long as the transformation doesn't later longer than 24 hours at a time I can chance throughout my pregnancy. Birthing them as Nekan will just make it easier on myself and multiple kits. I will be able to change them between normal and Nekan without ill effect so long as it's only for brief periods, such as nursing."  
*What will happen if you exceed twenty four hours?*  
"If I exceed 24 hours they will be born Nekan even if I am human, and I will not be able to change them to normal until they are at last two weeks old."  
"So it won't be permanent?"  
"No. It's only permanent if the change last for a month or more of my pregnancy. The longest I have ever stayed in Nekan form was two days."  
Thrawn heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, good."  
"If I choose to give birth in Nekan form we'd need a vet instead of a medic, but again unless something goes wrong I won't allow them in the room, just you."  
"All right, Cas. I understand wanting privacy."  
He snuggled close. "Thank you, Tiger."  
"I love you, sweetheart."  
"I love you, too, warrior."  
Thrawn cuddled him closer and tickled.  
He laughed and squirmed. *You said you have white chocolate earlier.*   
*I do. Want some?*   
*Yes! White chocolate is my weakness!*  
*It's in the bag.*  
Cas got the back and eagerly dug through it until he found the chocolate. He scampered back to the nest, tearing it open.  
Thrawn laughed. "OOh, you're really liking that."  
His kitten snuggled up and eagerly bit into the white bar. *Mmm!*  
Thrawn made puppy dog eyes at the chocolate.  
Cas offered him the corner he didn't bite.  
Thrawn nibbled. "Go ahead and have the rest. I don't like it much."  
Cas suddenly perked up and darted into the kitchen, running back with a jar of peanut butter in hand. He dipped a piece of chocolate into the peanut butter and offered it to his mate.  
Thrawn accepted it. "Oh, that's better."  
"I love white chocolate and peanut butter."  
"Well, you can have all you want."  
Cas ate a few more bites then it set it aside. He kissed Thrawn, purring.  
Thrawn purred back. "Cas?"  
"How you want me, Tiger?"  
"The way I always do. Naked, on your back, with me on top."  
"You're not going to get creative?" he teased.  
"I think that's creative enough."  
"You'll have to get creative when I'm pregnant. You can't put your weight on a belly full of kits."   
"That's then this is now."   
Cas rolled onto his bed and gave Thrawn an adorable look, cooing.  
Thrawn laid over him and kissed his mouth.  
He purred and spread his legs.  
Thrawn got on top of him and began rubbing against him.  
He gasped and moaned. "Ohhh. Oh, Thrawn."  
Thrawn smirked, kissing him. "I love you, Cas."  
"I love you, too. Ahhh. Please."  
Thrawn finally slipped in.  
Cas arched, moaning. "Yes! Oh, yes!"  
Thrawn groaned right back. "Oh, tight!"  
Cas shuddered under him, whining. "Move. Please, love, please."  
Thrawn began thrusting slowly. "I want this to last."  
The Neko moaned and whined, clinging to him,  
Thrawn picked up the pace and slowed it down erratically.  
"Thrawn, please!"   
"Please what, kitten?" He moved faster.   
"Ahhh! H-Harder!"  
Thrawn pushed harder. "Ah! Cas!"  
His little mate squealed. "Thrawn!"  
Thrawn groaned. "Cas!"  
"Don't stop! Ahh! So close!"  
Thrawn continued. "Cas!"  
He arched with a scream as he came, tightening even more around the Prince.  
Thrawn groaned and came as well.  
Cas slumped blonelessly into the nest, panting.  
Thrawn held him and cuddled close. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He soon drifted off, and Thrawn carefully reached across their bond and was able to see his dream... Cas walked through a meadow. "Mama! Mama!" called out young voices.  
Cas looked around for them. "Little ones?"  
"Mama, come find us!"  
Thrawn laughed. "Shall we, my love?"  
He smiled beautifully. "Yes, Tiger. Our kits are hiding and waiting for us to find them."   
"Mama!"   
"Find me first, Mama!"  
"I'll find you all first!" Thrawn shouted. "Ready or not, here I come!"  
Laughter echoed around. "No using the Force, Daddy!"   
"Yeah, no cheating!"  
"It's not cheating if you all have it to!"  
Four children were rounded up. their features undefined, and they snuggled up to Cas. "Hello, my darlings. Looks like Daddy found you."   
"Mama?"   
"Yes, baby?"   
"Don't be sad, 'kay? Don't be sad you have to wait for us."   
"Don't be sad, Mama," chorused the other three.  
Thrawn teared up. "They're so sweet. I can't wait for them."  
Cas hugged the dream children. "Oh, little ones. I want this to be real."   
"It will be, Mama."   
"Yeah, Mama, we'll come." They all kissed his kitten then faded away. Thrawn came back to himself as Cas woke up. It was about 2 in the morning now.  
Thrawn picked Cas up. "How about a proper bed, love."  
Cas wiped away his tears and nodded.  
Thrawn kissed his eyes. "It's all right, Cas."  
"You saw, didn't you? Over our bond."  
"I did. It was beautiful."  
"How can I miss someone that doesn't even exist?"  
"It's easy to want something we have to wait for. Especially something so wonderful."  
He buried his face in Thrawn's chest. "To hear them, hold them, be called 'Mama', I want it so bad it hurts," he whimpered.  
"Me too, my love. Me too."  
He settled them into bed and held the Neko close. "Four years feels like forever, Thrawn."  
"It's an eighth over, my love."  
"That's not comforting." He pressed his face into Thrawn's neck, and the Chiss immediately realized he was crying.  
Thrawn held him. "I'm sorry, Cas. This is how it has to be."  
"Doesn't make it easy," he wept.  
Thrawn sighed and hugged him.  
He cried himself to sleep, huddled up against Thrawn.  
Thrawn sighed and put his head down on him.  
"Oh, kitten. My Cas. I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
Thrawn sighed and sent a mental jab at his father.  
*What did I do to earn a headache?*  
He purposely closed the bond behind himself and glared into the darkness.  
They would have words, but he wanted to yell in person.  
Meanwhile, Carnelian finally came home to the summer house at about twelve o'clock. Optimus and Starscream were eating popcorn and watching monster movies in the living room while Starscream was tapping at her datapad. "What's going on here?"  
"Bad monster movies," Optimus said.  
"Mind if I join? Starscream, what are you writing?"  
"Lyrics."   
"Oh yeah? To what?"  
"Tosca. An opera I wrote before, well." He made a stabbing motion at his throat.  
"Oh. May I see?"  
Starscream pushed over the datapad. "Go ahead. I'm writing it in Nubian. That seems to be a popular language. The translation isn't perfect and some of the nuances will have to be changed, but I can make do."  
She began looking it over. Optimus nuzzled his Seeker. "It will be wonderful, sweetspark."  
"Ugh, between you and Thrawn and Cas I'll spent more time gagging than talking," she teased. They stuck their glossas out at her.  
"What's the plot?" She looked over the first aria.  
“It’s about a Seeker who loses their wings and is subsequently rejected by all they’ve ever known. They have to live among Grounders, most of whom are nasty to him for looking down on them all their lives and treat him badly. In spite of being a brilliant scientist, he has to get a lowly job as an archivist where he meets a mech from the dockyards, a foreman, and they form a bond. Eventually, the Seeker is repaired and gets his wings back, but when it comes time to go back to society, he realizes he can’t go without his foreman, and the other mech just can’t come with him. Grounders can’t live in Vos the way Seekers do. The most they can do is visit briefly.”  
"Ooh. And?"  
"Well, of course he has to stay with the Grounder. But his sire and gransire aren't happy about that at all. They literally shred the seeker into scrap metal and throw him back down into Iacon."  
"Ugh. Palpatine would like them.”  
"The final scenes show the Grounder singing an Aria over the Seeker's frame about how children of Primus aren't meant to be separated by the expanses of sky and carrying his lover to the temple of Primus. Assuming it was well-received, there would have been a sequel produced the following season."  
"And if it wasn't well-received?"  
"I wouldn't care. I'd probably have been shredded into scrap metal by my family and tossed down to Iacon instead of buried. It was aimed at the leaders of Vos and Iacon, pointing out how ridiculous it is for Transformers, Cybertronians, to be so badly separated."  
"It was quite bad, even when I was a sparkling," Optimus said.  
"The war broke out over it and the Autobots were dedicated to maintaining the status quo. At least, before Megatron lost his way and Optimus became Prime, they were."  
"Cybertron does not sound pleasant, sorry to say, guys."  
"I like it here better." Starscream waved it away.  
"I agree." Optimus added.  
"This has become more of a home that Cybertron was. Cybertron was a world ravaged by war until it inhabitants knew nothing else. We claimed to fight for peace, but... we never really knew what peace was," Optimus said.  
Carnelian hugged them both. "I'm so glad you like it here. I know it's really different."  
"We've gotten used to it," Starscream said. He sighed, taking back the datapad and working on the musical score for the aria. "The problem will be casting. I wish I could play the Seeker myself. Now that my voice is restored to it's full glory, there isn't one to match it in the galaxy, if I do say so myself, and getting someone to lip synch to a recording would be awkward and difficult."  
"Surely you could at least try to lip syncing, love, couldn't you?"  
"I can't play it, Optimus. Number one: I'm twelve inches tall. Number two: I can't dance human ballet. I'm very flexible, but not flexible enough. It's going to be difficult enough re-choreographing those sequences to human capabilities. Third: We're not technically supposed to be alive."  
"Mm, true."  
"Shea Vorea AAAlimar. Fonte sen breinarcan. Fortimos tooooonnnerrrey..." Carnelian unwittingly sang the first few lines of the opening aria.  
Both Transformers looked at her. "How about Carnelian?" Optimus suggested.  
"That would be preferable, but wouldn't being an opera diva, even for a few seasons, interrupt your job, Carnelian? Single-night concerts are one thing, but opera..."  
"Mmm. If we work it in with my schedule we could probably make it work." She snapped her fingers. "I have an idea so we can have you singing, Starscream. For the whole season. What if I found someone who could dance and act the part suitably, played the opening show, and then it was advertised that my vocals would be used for the understudy to lip synch? You could come with me on the opening night and I'd lip-synch to you. Of course, you'd be the voice in the recording.”  
"That could work. We could try it at least."   
Optimus kissed his cheek and yawned softly.  
"We should all be going to bed." Carnelian agreed. "But I can't wait to see the opera in full."  
All three trudged off to bed. Thrawn stormed through the palace and into his father's office. The Emperor looked up at his angry son. "I take it I've done something again."  
"Good guess."   
He sighed. "All right, what have I done this time?" Palpatine folded his hands and waited to be enlightened.  
"Because I know you'll feel the need to be impressed by him and insist on his actually going to school, Cas is utterly miserable because we have to wait to start a family and all he wants to have a family with me," Thrawn said in a rush.  
"Let me get this straight: Cas is going to school to impress me because I clearly can't be impressed by him naturally. So you sent him to Belisma as far from me and the Palace as possible."  
"You haven't exactly made yourself very approachable recently, Father, and with your stance on bounty hunters I took precautions to keep him safe."  
"Great. Why didn't you bring him here and have a tutor brought?"  
"You didn't exactly react well when I told you about him, so I thought it would be best if he finished the school year then met you this summer. If things went well I was going to suggest having him finish school here on Coruscant."  
"Then do so, but don't blame me for this."  
Thrawn sighed, calming down. "I'm sorry. He was just so upset, I can't standing seeing him upset."  
Palpatine face palmed. "Why is this happening to me? Go vent to Carnelian. She just got back and she's talking about an opera like a crazy person."  
"Opera? Why?"   
"I have no idea!"  
Thrawn went to see Carnelian and found her in her office with the Transformers, using software to design... something.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Designing sets for Tosca while Starscream works on the score." Carnelian showed Starscream her newest attempt. Starscream pointed a few details out and she made ammendments.  
"Oh." He came forward and looked at what they hand.  
It was trying to be Vos's beautiful wing district, covered in aeries. It was the background for Tosca's birth, with Primus blessing Toscca from off stage.  
"Wow. It's amazing." He smiled down at the Transformers. "By the way, Cas says 'hello' you two."  
"We say hello back." Optimus replied.  
"Great. Just ignore me, folks. I'm just the Uber driver for the Transformers." Carnelian snipped.  
Thrawn kissed her cheek. "That's from Cas, and as a 'thank you' for Angel."  
"Aww…” She smiled. "How sweet." Moving on with her project, she went to work on the next set.  
Thrawn pulled out a holo and flicked it on. Cas, dressed in silky pajamas, was sprawled out on his stomach in the nest, his face buried in the stomach of the teddy bear, his tail hanging over the back of his left knee, his hair tousled, fast asleep. "He would be so mad if he knew I showed you guys this," Thrawn chuckled.  
There was a mutual "Awwwww….”  
"Almost right after I put the camera away a little bit of drool came out the corner of his mouth, too."  
Starscream made an expression of disgust. "Ugh. When I woke up in this galaxy, my first experience was Carnelian drooling on my head."  
Thrawn laughed. "That just means you're sleeping REALLY hard. He got settled and that was it. He was sawing logs in less than two minutes. It was so cute."  
"It was still disgusting, cute or not. And I'll say not because after she woke up, my second experience was a human child's ear-splitting scream."  
"Well... that will be experienced here too, I'm sure once Cas and I start a family."  
Starscream groaned. "Ugh."  
Optimus pointed out. "Considering that my first experience was Starscream screaming, it wasn't the best time for me either."  
"Well things got better for you."   
"For sure," they said.   
Thrawn smiled. "I'm sure the kits will love you guys."  
"So long as they don't pinch my wings."  
"Just don't expect perfection right away, love," Optimus said, nuzzling him.  
"I won't. Heaven knows I've raised my share of Sparklings."  
"You have?" Optimus asked, staring at him.  
"I had a life before the war. I was a Vision in my trine. Taking care of our cultures history and my brothers' sparklings."  
"Oh I see. I bet they loved you."  
"They did. Before the aeries fell."  
"The what?" Thrawn asked.  
"The aeries." Starscream hopped onto Carnelian's computer and showed him the set for the first scene again. "These things suspended off of the bottoms of the floating crystals. They're like homes for the trines."  
"Oh I see."  
"When they fell, Vos fell." Starscream sadly explained. "It happened so fast."  
"I'm sorry, Starscream. That's horrible."  
"Thank you for the sentiment, Thrawn, but you could never understand." He sighed and went back to his score. Optimus patting a wing as he passed by.  
Thrawn lingered for a moment then left to call Cas. A sleepy Little Hunter answered the com. "Hello?" he slurred, wiping the drool from his mouth. "That's attractive," Armitage teased from out sight.  
"Hush, Armitage... Thrawn's calling."  
"Shall I leave?" Armitage asked, holding a copy of Emma in one hand.  
"If you don't mind."   
"Not at all. I'll see what the girls are up to."  
A page of his usual cryptic notes fell out of his book as he left.  
Cas glanced but ignored it in favor of his mate. "Hi," he said, resting his chin on his pillow.  
"Hello." Thrawn smiled back. "How are you?"  
"I'm achoo! sick."  
"Awww... Poor you!" Thrawn sighed. "I'm so sorry, Cas."  
"Sorry? What for?"  
"For not being there with you."  
"That's okay. You'll have plenty of time to squirm over me and my runny nose after we get married." He blew his nose. "So gross!" he complained, throwing it away.  
Thrawn sighed. "I love you, Cas. I can't wait to be with you every day."  
"I can't wait either. We'll get a taste of this summer, though. I hope you have a better bedside manner than Armitage."  
Thrawn laughed. "What's he done?"  
"He threw four tissues boxes, four bottles of water, and a heap of blankets onto my bed and told me to keep my germs on my side of the room."  
Thrawn laughed out loud. "I like him."  
"Heeeey. You're supposed to sympathize with your sick boyfriend."  
"I do! But Armitage is... well, he's something."  
"Yeah he is. A horrible caretaker. Will you be nicer to me when I'm sick with you, Tiger?"  
"Of course. I'll set everything gently on the bed and go sleep on the couch when you're sick."  
Cas flipped him off.  
Thrawn laughed.  
"You're so mean to me," Cas faked sobbed.  
Thrawn folded his arms.  
The Neko smiled at him. "I love you anyway, Tiger."  
"I love you too, Cas."  
"So do you have anything planned for the summer?"  
"We're going to have a trip to Naboo at least, but for the most part we'll be on Coruscant, I think."  
"Ooh. I love Naboo. I've only been there three times, but it's still the best place I ever visited."  
"You'll love Convergence. Carnelian owns it now, but she lets me vacation there."  
"I bet I will. Are you coming for spring break, or I little old me have to entertain myself?"  
"Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't leave you alone."  
"There is a cove a few miles south of here that opens just before Spring Break, and guides take people out to go cage diving with the sharks there. I want to try that."  
"Awesome. I'll bring my chain wetsuit. I won't need the cage."  
"Thrawn, people aren't allowed to free dive there."  
"Spoilsports."  
"That's because the cove is full of big Tiger Sharks."  
"So?"  
"So they don't want people getting bit."  
"Great, Cas. I've free-dived with Great Whites. Tiger Sharks are nothing."  
"It's still the rule, love. Sharks... they terrify me but amaze me at the same time."  
"Fine. I'll just have to wait until I get a crack at Frilled Sharks. They are magnificent creatures."  
"Frilled Sharks?"  
"Eel-like creatures that prefer the deep sea. There's one at the Coruscant aquarium that I like to be with sometimes. He's very interesting."  
"Oh, that's really cool. Achoo!" He groaned and blew his nose.  
Thrawn smiled. "Awww... Have you got the sniffoos? My poor little kitten."  
"Uh-huh. My sneezer's stuffy," he whined.  
Thrawn sighed. "I just want to wrap you up and take care of you."  
"I wish you could. Armitage isn't good at that." He grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around himself.  
"Do you need to rest?"  
"No, I'm just cold. I gots the shivers from my fever, Tiger," he said, pouting.  
"Are you eating plenty?"  
"Lots of chicken soup, and Simara practically buried me with bottle of Ginger Ale."  
"I'm glad you have good friends taking care of you."  
"More like smothering me, but it is nice. Just wish I was with you." He coughed and sipped some Ginger Ale. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too, Love. Now get some rest."  
"Okay. Call me tomorrow?"  
"I will." Thrawn cut the call and Cas's eye was drawn back to the page of notes.  
He got up, swaying as everything spun and picked it up. Hearing the door unlock, he shoved it under his pillow, but the fast movement was just too much. Armitage opened the door. "Done being all lovey-do- Cas!" he cried seeing his friend passed out on the floor.  
Cas woke up with Armitage bent over him.  
"Armitage?"   
"Stay still. I called the nurse, and they're going to take you to the medwing. Prince Thrawn's been notified, too. You're fever's gotten really bad."  
Cas nodded. "Okay."  
"Is Thrawn going to come?"   
"I don't know. Do you want to call him?"  
"Sure."  
Armitage got his com and hit redial to call the most recent number.  
Thrawn was too busy apparently being strangled, if his answering machine was to be believed, to pick up.  
Cas whimpered softly. The nurse and two assistants arrived with a bed. They gently lifted Cas onto it. "Did you get hold of Prince Thrawn?"   
Armitage asked the nurse. "Yes, Mr. Hux, we did."   
"What did he say?" Cas asked.  
"He's on his way if he doesn't run into any problems."  
"Now just relax, we'll take good care of you until he gets here."   
They left, and Armitage hurried to find Tristan, Celeste, and Simara. They were sitting outside. "Guys!"  
"Armitage?"  
"Cas's fever is really bad. I found him passed out and called the nurse. They took him to the medwing just now, and Prince Thrawn is on his way."  
"Oh, no!"  
"Yeah. It's bad, guys. He was burning hot."  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
"I don't know."   
Cas woke to Thrawn's familiar voice. "He's responding to the medication?"   
"Yes, Your Highness. His fever is still higher than we would like, but we're doing all we can to lower it."   
"I understand. Thank you." He heard his mate approach the bed and felt cool fingers brush his burning face. He slowly pried his eyes open.  
Thrawn kissed him. "Oh, Cas. I'm sorry I wasn't here."  
"You're here now," he said softly.  
Thrawn smiled.  
He brushed back his kitten's back and kissed the burning forehead. Cas leaned into the touch, his cooler skin soothing to the feverish Neko.  
Thrawn picked up a wet cloth and gently ran it over the burning cheeks and forehead. "Poor kitten."  
"Do they know why I'm so sick?"   
"Not yet, kitten."  
Thrawn stroked his forehead. "But I'll be right here until you're better."  
"I'm cold, Tiger," he said, shivering.  
Thrawn covered him with another blanket. "It's okay, baby."  
He tucked it around Cas. "Rest, I'll be here, I promise."   
"Okay. I love you."  
Thrawn smiled. "I love you too."  
Cas drifted off to sleep, and the nurse soon came in. "It appears to be pneumonia, Your Highness."  
Thrawn nodded. "Thank you, nurse."  
"Of course, Your Highness."  
Thrawn took Cas's hand, gently sending healing energy to him. *Thrawn, where did you go? I was just told you left in a hurry.*   
*I'm sorry, Father. Cas is very ill.*  
*I see. Sympathies.*  
*Did I ever get pneumonia?*  
*At one point. It turned into Croup, then Bronchitis. I was scared to death.*  
*What can I do to help him? He's so sick.*  
*I put you in a steam room and held you upside down.*  
"Would steaming up the bathroom do in the school's medwing?*   
*I believe so.*   
*Thank you, Father.*  
*I'm not doing this for Cas's sake. It's for yours. Good night, my child.*  
*Good night, Father.*   
He gently shook Cas awake. "Mm? Thrawn?"  
"We're going to get you some steam, Cas."  
"O-Okay." He tenderly picked up his little mate and carried him into the bathroom, turning the bathtub and sink to at hot as they would go with the door shut.  
He let the water run, holding Cas with his chest elevated to help him cough the nasty stuff up.  
He carefully thumped over his lungs to loosen it and help him bring it up. "That's it, kitten. That's it," he soothed as Cas coughed it up.  
Thrawn stayed that way throughout the night.  
At last Cas's fever seemed to be going down, and he was breathing easier as well.  
Thrawn carried him back to bed and soothed him back to sleep.  
Exhausted from coughing he fell asleep quickly. Thrawn stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. He still had a fever, but it wasn't as bad now.  
He was well again within three days.  
His love and friends were overjoyed, and Thrawn laughed his sweetheart was caught in a crushing group hug.  
Thrawn gave him another crushing hug immediately afterwards.  
"Ribs!" Cas squeaked.  
Thrawn released. "Sorry."  
"It's okay, love, just be a little gentler with the hugs."  
Thrawn gently hugged him again.  
Cas hugged him back, purring softly. *I wish I just go with you.*  
*I wish that too.*  
*Soon, Little Hunter.*   
"I'll see you for Spring Break, love."   
"All right." He leaned down to kiss his little mate.  
Thrawn planted a careful kiss on his lips and turned to go. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." His friends teasingly gagged behind him, and he glared at them. "Would you guys beat it?!" They ran off, laughing.  
Once back in his room, Cas was surprised to find the sheet of notes.  
He picked it up and began looking it over.  
They were page, line, and word coordinates.  
He looked for a book title.  
Emma was written at the bottom of the page.  
He went to the school library to see if the book was available.  
It was. He took it to a table and sat down with another sheet of paper.  
He began writing down the corresponding words until he finished and looked at what he wrote.  
It was a simple message: Watching activity closely. Dark seduction coming close. Believe it to be a trap. Awaiting orders.  
He frowned. What did this mean? What was Armitage involved in?  
He needed more information.  
How best to get it was the real question. He didn't exactly have contacts around here like other hunts.  
But Armitage was always making these cryptic notes. Maybe he could get more of them.  
He just needed to buy his time and wait for his chance. He was good at that.  
Armitage often had books, all of them by Jane Austen, and he left his notes in them when he went to sleep every night. Some of the notes were written in an odd, feminine hand.  
He could easily sneak a few then return them before the younger boy woke up.  
One from Pride and Prejudice said: Handling receives. Worries acknowledged. Will arrive within the week with things one and two.  
This was strange. It was like undercover messages. Anger swept through him. Who the hell was sending a MINOR undercover?!  
The message back said: Sabbath approaching. Moves will be made. Earth children fearful.  
Wicka. This was bad. He might end up revealing his magic after all.  
A week later, Carnelian showed up on-planet. How did Cas know? He caught a glimpse of Starscream flying and pretending to be an RC plane.  
The little hunter was crafty, she'd give him that. *Good luck pulling the wool over his eyes, Thrawn,* she thought as he approached her, having finally spotted her.   
"Carnelian."  
She looked up from her remote control. "Hey, Cas."  
"You, Armitage, Wicka. Explain."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." It had to be tried and she was an excellent liar.  
He held up the deciphered notes. "Try again."  
"Ah. The missing notes Mitty mentioned. I suppose having thing one and two gave it away, but it needed saying. Yes, I'm Armitage's handler."  
"What the hell are you thinking using a MINOR for undercover work?!" he hissed furiously.  
"I had no choice in this case."  
"What do you mean you have no choice?"  
"I needed someone who could play the role. Armitage has had ties to Wicka before and, in this case, he is also playing effective bait, I admit. But I'm here to make sure the bait escapes unharmed.”  
"Then let me help. Let me help protect him and show those idiots what REAL magic is."  
"No. Thrawn would kill me. It's bad enough that Mitty's involved."  
"Carnelian, I'm not backing down. If anything let me protect the campus."  
"Cas. Did you even know there were Dark Seducers here?"  
"Not them specifically, but the moment someone mentions Witchcraft I'm not exactly going to be fully relaxed, even if I look it."  
"Exactly, Cas. Dark Seducers aren't people to mess with. If you go in thinking they don't have power, they will destroy you. All of them are borderline sith, at least one taps into my power source. I've been chasing this coven for years and I can handle them. I'm not leaving until after the Sabbath in a few days."  
"Let me do SOMETHING to help. I can't just sit by and wait."  
"You want to help me? Watch Optimus. He's only going to get underfoot at the Sabbath. I have other operatives coming for it."  
"Fine," he said.  
"Good." Carnelian picked up her controller. "See you around."  
Mitty put on his black hood on Thursday, the night of the Sabbath, and went into the dark. Optimus, who had been watching, kicked Cas awake. "Cas!"  
"Ow!" He up and saw Armitage was gone. "Shit!"  
"He's going to the Meeting. The whole plan revolves around the Earth Children being kidnapped by the Dark Seducers. We have to follow them."  
He grabbed the Autobot, cast a powerful Glamour, and followed his roommate.  
Armitage went out into the woods to a little candlelit circle. "Sorry, I'm late."  
"The time draws near, but it is not yet here." Someone in another hood spoke. "It is well that we are together."  
Cas prowled silently above in the trees, watching with keen eyes, his body tense.  
The Earth children knelt in a pentacle and began chanting about the goddess Artemis. What rubbish.  
Suddenly, six Dark Seducers, real Wicka, appeared behind them and in the center of the pentacle. The park was plunged into darkness and Carnelian and her operatives attacked. Starscream dove out of the sky, transforming into an odd, triangular pectoral and combining with Carnelian's armor, giving her a bright red glow and causing her eyes to light up oddly. The Seducer in the center of the pentacle made an upwards jerking motion and the Earth Children and Seducers were gone.  
"What just happened?" Optimus asked Cas.  
Carnelian and Starscream's combined form lunged forwards, along with the guards and they too vanished into space. Cas felt a sucking sensation, like being pulled into a current and they were moving through black space dotted with stars. "I'd say some form of teleportation."  
At last is stopped, and they 'arrived' at... somewhere.  
It was a dark cavern. The Earth Children were bound and blindfolded in a corner, some of them weeping, others silent in fear. Mitty had cut his hands free and was battling one of the Dark Seducers, with eyes that seemed... oddly empty. Hollow holes looking onto stars. The other guards were ganging up on the four not busy and Carnelian and the apparent queen of the coven were in the middle, battling it out.  
Cas rushed to help Mitty. "Free the others!"  
Mitty was not doing well. He was on the defensive, keeping the man busy. The raven feathers he wore and the bloody marks on his face marked him as the King. Carnelian gave a starscream-reminiscent shriek and they tackled the Queen to the floor.  
Optimus launched off of Cas's shoulder and into the King’s face. He began punching the man's eyes, remembering what Carnelian had told him of these Dark Rituals, and fueling his rage.  
"Optimus, jump! Get out of the way!" He obeyed, diving away as fire streaked through the air from Cas's hand to the King.  
The King became flambe. The queen gave a raven's scream and gouged at Carnelian's left eye. She gripped her wrists and forced her down. Snakes erupted out of her clothing, attempting to bite.  
Cas tackled her from the side, rolling to give Carnelian an opening.  
Carnelian summoned an energy spike to her hands and stabbed it downwards through the queen and deep into the floor.  
Cas went flying, attacked by the remaining members and had a fairly personal meeting between the wall and his face.  
Carnelian and her operatives finished off the four, capturing only one. "Take him away and question him on the other covens." She turned to Cas. "Cas, Optimus, are you all right?"  
Optimus shakily stood up. "I'm all right."   
"Cas?"   
"I'm gonna have a black eyes, but I'm okay. I still have all my teeth... I think."  
"That's a relief. My thoughts are all scrambled."  
The pectoral pulled out of the breast plate, but instead of the glow fading from Carnelian's eyes, it intensified and Starscream's optics became steel blue.  
Optimus rushed to his mate as Cas sat up and spat. "Nevermind, lost a molar."  
Starscream looked up. "Ummm... Well, this is awkward." Carnelian's voice came out of his vocalizer.  
"Oh great. What did you two do?" Cas asked as he came over.  
"No, no don't worry. This happens all the time." Starscream in Carnelian's body picked up his body. "Just a matter of..." They stared into each other's eyes and a transference went between them. Both sets of eyes returned to normal. "There we go."  
Cas looked down at the tooth in his hand. "Thrawn is not going to be happy about any of this."  
"You can say that again. Mitty, you all right?" She asked the young man.  
"I think so."   
Cas healed him of his injuries. "Lets get out of here. I need to call Thrawn anyway, he might take me being hurt better from me than a report."  
"I wasn't going to mention you in my report." Carnelian commented. "All right, hang on." The sucking sensation took them again.  
"I don't want to lie to him, Carnelian."  
"Yeah whatever." She checked him over. "Whoops. Here you go." She healed him.  
"Thanks. Concussions suck. What was that you and Starscream did back there?"  
"I'm curious about that too." Optimus stated.  
"Cas, I'm not human. This that you see? It's a shell. It's changeable, shuckable, and altogether dead. I can force it to do what I need it to, but the soul is the issue. I can combine my spirit energy with that of another to create an amalgamate. That's all Starscream and I were doing."  
"That's... weird. I need time to process that."   
"No problem, everyone I ever told has too."  
Starscream huffed. "Is that surprising? It's certainly not... normal, even in a galaxy as strange as this."   
"It's fine, Screamer. You and Armitage get some rest." They went to their dorm, and Armitage fell asleep right away. Cas sat for a bit then called Thrawn. He couldn't lie to him, he had to tell him.  
Thrawn blinked sleepily out of the hologram. "Cas, it's three in the morning."  
"I know, I'm sorry, love." The Prince then registered the spectacular black eye his love was sporting and the dried blood on his face, particularly his mouth.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
Mitty woke up.  
Cas took it into the bathroom. "There were Dark Seducers here."  
"What? Those nuts Carnelian has been chasing for years?"  
"Yes. They're dead except for one I suppose she wants to question."   
"What happened to you, kitten?"   
"Uh... my face met the wall."  
"Why were you fighting Dark Seducers? I told her to keep you out of all that!"  
"She tried, but I followed Armitage to keep an eye on him."  
Thrawn stiffened. "What was Mitty doing there?"  
"I don't know. Her excuse was 'she had no choice' and 'she needed someone who fit the role'."  
"Dammit. I told her to leave him out of this..." He sighed. "Cas, I think there's something I should tell you about Mitty."  
"I'm not gonna like this am I?"  
"Before I met you, I was considering suing for his hand in marriage."  
His eyes widened. "W-What?"  
"Yes. Cas, you have to understand. I love you. I've chosen you. But Mitty... He was sweet, intelligent, there were even sparks of a greater power in him. If I had to make a choice soon, I was going to choose him."  
"Does he know you were going to?"  
"No. I never told him. It doesn't matter. Carnelian took him as her apprentice. Apparently he taps into the same forces she can draw from, but to a lesser degree."  
"Thrawn."   
"Yes, kitten?"   
"Stop calling him 'Mitty'. Please. It's too personal, too... close sounding. Please."  
"Sorry. Armitage. Armitage is no longer interested in any sort of relationship with me, I assure you. Just as I am not interested in him."  
"I believe you. Besides, he's constantly teasing me about being in love. I think it just amuses him to get me riled up and embarrassed, the little brat."  
"Thank you, Cas. Believe me, Carnelian would kill me if I tried to interfere. Any others of her kind are enemies. Are you hurt anywhere else, sweetheart?"   
"I lost a molar."  
Thrawn sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It could be worse."  
Cas leaned against the bathroom wall. "I've honestly come to hate this place. I've had so much pain here."  
"I'm sorry, Cas."  
He looked pleading at his mate. "Please don't make me come back here next year."  
Thrawn sighed. "I'm coming to take you home. You don't have to stay there. We'll get a tutor. We'll be together."  
"Please. I can't stand this place anymore."  
"I'm on my way. I'll be there tomorrow at close of business. I promise."  
"Okay. I love you, Tiger."  
"I love you too, Little Hunter." Thrawn cut the call.  
In the morning, Armitage was packing as well.  
Their friends came to say goodbye and extract promises that they would keep in touch.  
Armitage shook his head. "Sorry, guys. Probably not." They knew nothing of his true role.  
Starscream had showed up that morning with new marching orders for Armitage.  
Cas, however, agreed to do his best to keep in touch. Thrawn's arrival was bittersweet. Cas was relieved to be leaving, but he was going to miss his friends.  
Thrawn hugged Cas and greeted Armitage and Starscream. "Where too now?"  
"Coruscant. To the dojo for a bit to solidify my combat training."  
"All right." Cas and Thrawn spent most of the trip snuggled up just holding each other in the Prince's quarters. "I have something I think might cheer you up, kitten."  
Cas looked in awe as he revealed a ring with a gorgeous red stone cut into a heart shape in it.  
"Thrawn..." he breathed in awe.   
"Want me to put it on you?" He nodded, giving Thrawn his left hand.  
Thrawn pressed the ring onto the finger presented and kissed it. "I love you."  
"I love you, too. Oh, Thrawn, it's beautiful."  
"I worked weeks on that thing."  
"Thank you. It's... it's perfect."  
"You're welcome. Only the best for my Little Hunter."  
Armitage came through the Palace door and was instantly attacked by a black panther.  
Cas was startled as he watched the boy go down under the big cat.  
Armitage snarled and tossed it off of him, leaping to his feet and grabbing a foot-long steel rod that collapsed out into a four foot bo staff. He and the panther squared off.  
Cas looked at Thrawn for an answer.  
Thrawn shook his head and pulled Cas back against the wall. Armitage and the panther exchanged a few blows and parries before a sharp whistle split the hall. The panther immediately became docile and licked Armitage's hand, which it had scratched only a moment before.  
Carnelian approached the group. "Not horrible, Armitage."  
"Thank you, Minister." Armitage stroked the cat's ears.  
"Just be careful to sense out doorways when entering. You need to be on guard."  
"I understand. I'll do better."   
"Thrawn."   
"Yes, Carnelian?"   
"Better go introduce your fiancee to your father."  
"Is he in a good mood?"  
"Is he ever?"   
Thrawn sighed. "No not really. Come on, love. The longer we make him wait the worse it will be." Cas's ears lay back some, but he followed Thrawn into Palpatine's office. The Emperor looked up as they came in.  
"Thrawn, it's- Oh."  
"Father, this is Cas. Cas, my father, Emperor Palpatine." Cas swallowed and bowed.  
"Cas. I won't say it's good to meet you because I despise lying on matters of opinion. I wasn't expecting you so early."  
"The school was no longer a good place for him or Armitage to remain it seems. I'll be hiring him a tutor soon," Thrawn said.  
"Armitage was sent there as an observer. I'm not surprised he's back now that his purpose there is finished." Palpatine didn't address Cas and seemed content to pretend he did not exist.  
*Father, you're being rude.* "And most of what Cas experienced there was pain, hence my removing him early."  
*I don't know what you expected.* "Is there a room set up or will he be sharing yours?"  
"He will stay with me." Thrawn looked tenderly down at the Neko, who despite being 6' looked very small next to him. "Come, love. Lets get you settled."  
"Make sure Carnelian and Mitty have not set up any more booby traps. You remember last time. The rug?"  
"I fully intend to make sure."  
"Good." Carnelian stepped in.  
They nodded to her as they left. "What do you need, Carnelian?" Palpatine asked.  
Carnelian is a lover of anything that isn't killing her and amuses  
"Armitage wonders if you'll have time for a riding lesson later." She leaned against the wall.  
"Of course. Anything else?"  
"You should be nicer to Cas."  
He sighed. "He won you over as well?"  
"He's ridiculous to watch and isn't trying to kill me. And he's small and cute. Why do you seem so determined to hate him?"  
"Aside from the obvious?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"Carnelian, Thrawn is my son. I want the best for him. I want him to rule this Empire I'm going to leave behind. I don't have hundreds of years." He groaned. "I'm beginning to think I should announce you as Imperial Princess and be done with it."  
"See?"   
"What?"   
"This is your problem. You've become so focused on the Empire you've pushed aside your son and being a FATHER from being your priority."  
Palpatine glared at her. "We've been over this, Carnelian. I have to focus here. There's been so many years of injustice and inefficiency that it's infected everything."  
Carnelian sighed through her nose. "Fine. Make me Princess. Step down. Get your priorities straight. Because if you keep doing this you're going to push him away forever."  
Palpatine sat, staring with a slack jaw.  
"But before you do answer me this; do you even care that Thrawn's HAPPY with him?"  
"Of course I care! I just wish he had been happy with his original choice, that's all!" He defended.  
"He found someone better, someone who's exactly what he needs. Get off your high horse and give the poor boy a chance before you dismiss him or you WILL push Thrawn away."  
Palpatine glared at her.  
"You know what? I'm done. I'm a hundred and thirty percent done with this. I've been hearing it all my life. 'Thrawn, you need to be more responsible' 'Father, I want to have time to myself.' 'Thrawn, an emperor never has time to himself' 'Then I don't want to be Emperor' 'Hush, foolish child.' I'm sick of it. Stop threatening to hand over the reigns to me. It's not gonna happen. Everything you do has been for this dream of Thrawn you just can't seem to let go of and I am a hundred and fifty percent done."  
She stormed out, leaving him in stunned silence.   
Cas pressed against Thrawn. "He really doesn't like me."  
"He doesn't like the idea of you. He has no idea of who you are so he can't judge you."  
Palpatine stared out his window. He was angry. He was definitely angry. Running hot under the collar. Had he been making that threat so long it truly had lost all bite? He doubted it would make a difference to Thrawn if he didn't inherit. Why not hand it over to someone who did care about the Empire?  
The question was who was right for the job? Vader? No. He didn't have the patience for politics. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What made that bounty hunter so damn special? Why would Thrawn give up everything for him?  
He reached over to a sheet of paper and wrote carefully on it, signing and sealing it. Whatever it was, he had to find out. Carnelian was right. He was losing his son and the adopted daughter he couldn't seem to form a bond with.  
He wearily made his way to the dining room. Thrawn, Armitage, and Cas were there, though Carnelian was not. He still ignored the hunter. Servants bought out bowls of stew, and one tripped over Angel, the bowl dumping its contents into Thrawn's lap.  
Thrawn shrieked and reached down to the squealing puppy, seeing its broken leg.  
"You idiot! You clumsy fool, look what you've done?!"   
"I-I'm so sorry, Your Highness," the poor woman stuttered.  
"Run and fetch my sister at once, you numbskull!"  
"I do not know where she is, sir. I went to fetch her for dinner, but she could not be found."   
"The puppy's vet bill will be coming from your paycheck, and you not be paid until she's recovered."   
"B...But how will I feed my children?"   
"That's not my problem."   
Cas shot up. "Thrawn! That's enough!" Now the hunter had Palpatine's attention. Was he seriously yelling at Thrawn?  
Thrawn glared at him and deflated. "You're right." He sighed, speaking with difficulty. "You will not be punished, though you are no longer on serving duty. For that matter, why is there a maid in the dining room? Where's Thomas?"  
"He took ill, Your Highness. He said he did not feel well."   
"Very well. You may go." She fled the dining room, and Cas healed Angel's leg. "Love?"   
"You need to control yourself better, Thrawn. An accident doesn't give you the right to become a tyrant."  
Palpatine looked mildly amused. Well, the kitten had spunk.  
He was surprised Thrawn had actually listened, though. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." His son nodded. "We'll have dinner in our room. Excuse us, Father, Armitage."  
"You're excused." Palpatine mildly told them and then looked at Armitage. "Do you want a lesson after dinner?"  
"Yes, please, Your Majesty."   
"Very well." He began to eat. Cas cleaned Thrawn as best he could and his clothes were through down the laundry chute. Angel ran to her little dog bed and curled up.  
Thrawn looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly to the maid, but... she's just a little puppy, Cas. Just a tiny little creature. Is it so hard to avoid her?"  
"I know, love, but it was an accident. Besides, I was watching Angel, and she ran right at the maid's feet. If we're going to have her in the dining room we should either hold her or have her on a leash from now on."  
"I won't mind her in my lap. I know Armitage would want someone to feed unwanted vegetables to."  
"Thrawn! Have you been giving her table food?!"  
Thrawn glared at him. "If you must know: Carrots."  
Cas sighed. "Please not every meal, she'll turn into a beggar, and some foods aren't good for her."   
"I know. I've been careful with her."   
"Good." They changed into pajamas and ordered up dinner. Angel happily ate her own dinner of gourmet dog foot. Finishing his food, Cas tucking himself against Thrawn's side.  
Thrawn smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Well, it went better than I thought it would at least."  
"Really? How did you think it gonna go is THAT was better?"  
"I thought he'd rant a bit at least about how Carnelian is his daughter too and shows more aptitude for my position. Then I figured he'd find some superficial flaws and harp on them."  
"Thrawn."   
"Hmm?"   
"Do you WANT to be Emperor?"  
"Of course. It's what I was born to do. Don't worry. He never meant that threat and, even if by some miracle, he did try to give it to Carnelian, she'd just refuse. It's not in her nature."  
"All right, love." He kissed the Prince's cheek. "You're not really going to give me the title Empress, are you?" he cringed.  
"Perhaps Emperor-Consort."  
Carnelian looked down at her datapad. She was practicing the score for Tosca. It was a beautiful opera.  
"Carnelien."   
"What's up, Screamer?"   
"I was spying on Palpatine liked you asked?"   
"And?"   
"And he wrote and sighed a coronation letter."  
"Brilliant. He's stepping down. Suppose I should write a speech for Thrawn's big day."  
"He wrote it for you."  
Carnelian scoffed. "Screamer."  
"I'm not joking."  
"If it is for me, it would have shown up on my datapad by now-"  
There was a ping and a notification flashed across the screen.  
She opened it, and there was the letter.  
"Shoot."  
"What are you going to do?" Optimus asked.  
"Sleep on it."  
The two Transformers exchanged looks then decided not to press the issue. There's be no point.  
She sighed and relaxed against the rafters. "You guys don't have to stay up here with me moping."  
The two headed to her room where their 'home' awaited.  
"What do you think she'll do?" Starscream asked Optimus.  
"I'm not sure, sweetspark. If she did accept I do not believe it would be for long. She's too free a spirit and lover of chaos."  
"On the other hand, she'd likely accept just to give Thrawn a slap in the face. Then there's Mitty. She's been close to him for a while. Wouldn't she want him on the throne?"  
He sighed. "It's hard to say. All we can do is wait and find out."  
Starscream pressed closer to Optimus. "I can't help but feel like there's going to be fighting over this, one way or another."  
"I know what you mean. Someone is going to be unhappy no matter what choice is made."  
Carnelian eventually went to bed, but she didn't sleep well.  
Carnelian finally sat up. "Optimus, Starscream!"  
They went to her. "What is it?"   
"Are you all right?"  
"Starscream. Bring the choice coin, please."  
He brought her the coin, and they watched her flip it.  
"Tails. Damn. Best out of three." She flipped it again. "Heads. Better." She flipped it a third time. It fell off the bed and rolled. All three rushed to the side to see it coming to a stop... Tails. She sighed.   
"Carnelian, if you don't want it just say so," Optimus said.  
"Oh, I want it. Just maybe not for the right reasons." She picked up the datapad. "Anyway, the choice coin has spoken." A quickly scribbled signature and the missive was off.  
They all settled in and finally fell asleep. Thrawn yawned in the morning and stretched. Something warm whined beside him. He opened his eyes to see Cas glaring at him sleepily. That's right. He'd brought Cas home.  
"What's wrong, Kitten?"  
"Yes, you woke me up."  
"Sorry. Go back to sleep. I've got to start my day or Father's going to yell at me about responsibility."  
The Neko yawned and sleepily kissed him.  
Thrawn kissed him back and slipped his feet out of the bed.  
He got up and began dressing. Kissing his mate, he left, heading for his father's office.  
On his way, he glanced out the window and saw Armitage riding with his father.  
He paused. What? Normally Palpatine was working already at this time.  
Perhaps he was finally loosening up and learning to delegate. Or at least take breaks.  
He opened his datapad to check his schedule.  
Meet with Father at Six was still on the schedule. After that was training, then a meeting with the Grand Admirals, and after that some time off for Cas.  
Confused he went to the office anyway.  
He would wait there for his father. Perhaps he could tease him a little when he finally showed up.  
He opened the door and stepped in.  
Carnelian looked up from behind the desk. "Oh, good. You're here. Help me make sense of this filing system."  
"Carnelian? What's going on?"  
"I would think that obvious.”  
"Father won't-"   
"Be Emperor anymore. He resigned and sent a coronation order for me."   
"What?"  
His first reaction was shock. Then, he laughed. "Oh, very funny. You almost got me that time. How did you get Father to take the day off?"  
"Thrawn, here." She handed him her copy of the document. He read it three times.  
"I- I don't know what to say." He looked like he might crumple it.  
He dropped it and headed outside. He needed to know why. Palpatine saw him coming and sent Armitage ahead back to the stable. "Son."   
"Why?"  
"I assume you've seen Carnelian in her new capacity."  
"Tell me why? You prepare me for this then just take it away? Why?!"  
"You never showed an active interest in the position. There were times when you rejected it at least once a week. You don't have the dedication or the maturity for the task."  
"You don't think maybe I was trying to get your attention?! That I said those things to try to get you to realize I didn't want the Emperor, I just wanted my FATHER?!"  
"Are you upset because you wanted to rule? Or because Carnelian has the position? Don't think I haven't noticed how jealous you two can be of each other."  
"You trained me for this, and I was starting to think that maybe there were things I'd be able to fix, things I'd be able to make better."  
"Why don't you tell that to her? She might take it under advisement. I imagine she'll also want to delegate at least a little."  
"Fine," he spat. He stormed inside, but canceled everything, returning to his and Cas's room. His entire life he had been trained for this, and his father taken it away in a second. What now?  
He sank into the bed beside Cas and forced himself to go back to sleep.  
He woke to Cas shaking him. "Thrawn, you were crying in your sleep. Love, what's wrong?"  
Thrawn sat up. "It's- Nothing. I'm sorry."  
"Don't lie to me, Tiger. Please don't."  
"Father abdicated."  
"What?"   
"To Carnelian."   
"What?!"  
"I'm just as shocked as you are." Thrawn curled up with his knees to his face. "And feeling a little purposeless."  
Cas cuddled up to him, purring soothingly. *Oh, love, I'm sorry.*   
"I don't know what to do now."   
"We could leave," Cas suggested quietly.  
"I don't want to look spiteful."  
"No, I mean make an announcement of it and go to Naboo, perhaps, to get away from politics, make our lives how we want them to be,"  
"Do you think Father won't mind you so much now that I'm out of the succession?"  
"I don't think he'll like no matter what I do. I'm not Armitage, after all. I'm just a lowly bounty hunter."  
"You're probably right. I... I don't know what to do, though. I guess we could go back to my dojo and estate, but... This is my home, Cas. I don't even really own any of the other places I live."  
"We could see about buying a place ourselves. Something to make our own."  
"True. Maybe we could convince Carnelian to sell Convergence. It was my family home, and I doubt she'll be using it much."  
"We could try. I'm sorry to say, love, but I don't really want to raise our kits around your father. They don't need him being spiteful or ignoring me like I don't exist."  
"WILL YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT MY FATHER?"  
Cas cowered, whimpering, ears pinned back.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-" He punched the headboard, putting his fist through it. "I need to destroy something."  
"I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to give you another reason for me wanting to leave."  
"It's not your fault. It's just- So much of who I am is wrapped up in being my Father's heir and apprentice. I just want... I don't know why everything is going wrong."  
"Part of it might be me and you defying him over me."  
"That's true... I don't want to believe it, but that's true..."  
Cas snuggled back into him. "I'm sorry, love."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I'll go see Carnelian about buying back Convergence," he said, getting up.  
Carnelian was still figuring out the filing system. "Well, isn't that just like you." She commented when he talked to her about Convergence.  
He sighed. "What do you mean?"  
"You're running away, like you always do, without thinking of the people who need you here: Like your Father and me."  
"You will be fine. Father can teach you what he taught me, and you're better at knowing how to delegate and properly organize you schedule than he is, but now I'm thinking of myself, Cas, and our future family. We could make Convergence a home of our own, and Cas brought up a valid point, our children shouldn't have to be around their grandfather when he's spiteful and cold to their mother all the time and likes to pretend he doesn't even exist."  
"Your father stepped down to repair his relationship with you. I suggest you give him a second chance."  
"Carnelian, please. I'm just... I'm done with politics. I just want to get away from it and settle down."  
Carnelian glared helplessly at him. "I can transfer you back to active duty and send you on patrol."  
"This will include my resignation a Grand Admiral as well, Carnelian."  
"You know, we are in a state of war. As such, I have the authority to put you back on a ship, resigned or not."  
"Please... just let us go. If it gets beyond Vader's ability to handle I'll step in."  
"Vader can't handle puppies." Still, she sagged in her seat. "Well, this is all a fine mess, isn't it?"  
He sighed. "I'm sorry, but... I do actually want to get away from politics as much as I can. I want to go some place beautiful and peaceful, marry Cas, start our family, and just enjoy our lives."  
She drew back a fist and broke the desk in half. "You're going to do what you're going to do and no one can ever stop you. You're a brat, Thrawn, and I don't mind saying it anymore. Get out of my office."  
He sighed and returned to Cas. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."  
"No. I get the feeling I've made a bit of an enemy of Carnelian."  
"Is she upset over us wanting to leave?"  
"She went off into this whole spiel about how father stepped down to repair his relationship with me, how she needed help, and threatened to return me to active duty."  
"Why would she send you back to active duty? That would just take you away from here anyway."  
"Probably because it would be an unpleasant alternative to being with you here. You can't be on a Star Destroyer. It'd be bad for morale."  
"So basically she's mad we want to leave and decides she wants to separate us?"  
"No. She wouldn't have carried through. She did break her desk, though, so I guess she's really upset this time."  
Cas sighed. "What about the mountains? That way if she really needed you you could be there."  
"I don't want to be in this anymore. Cas, can you... give me some space, okay? I need to think."  
His fiancee nodded, kissed his cheek, and left the room.  
Carnelian ambushed him at a few paces down the hall. For once, she wasn't accompanied by either Transformer.  
"Hello, Carnelian," he greeted calmly.  
"Cas. We have a problem."  
"What?"  
"Thrawn wants to leave the capital. In short: He's ruining everything by being stupid and childish and you seem to be the only one who can control him."  
"Carnelian,... I suggested we leave."  
"Great. Well, change your mind." She frowned. "I've always been on your side, correct?"  
"Yes. Let me explain, though, please."   
"Okay, shoot."   
"He came back very upset of Palpatine's choice to resign and turn the Empire over to you. He was trained to become Emperor his whole life, right?"   
She nodded. "Yeah."   
"Did Palpatine train him to do anything else as a backup?"  
"If there was a necessary back-up, he had failed, so no. And yes, I would consider this a rote failure."  
"So can you really blame Thrawn for wanting to leave and start over when his entire purpose has just been taken away from him?"  
She sneered. "Cas, what makes you think I want to be Empress?"  
"If you don't why the hell did you accept?" he sneered back.  
"Because Thrawn is a child. He doesn't understand the magnitude of what he's been offered and what he wants. I thought you could help him understand personal sacrifice, but instead you've made it worse. In fact, one of the reasons we're here is I'm giving you a chance to tell me exactly why I shouldn't execute you now."  
"For one, I thought I'd have more time to help him get straightened out, a couple years at least for his father resigned. If I was supposed to read it as you accepting it to teach Thrawn I'm sorry I misread the situation rang rather clearly as you simply accepting.the throne and that was it."  
"You didn't even speak to me before this, Cas. How could you make judgments?" She strode to a vase filled with red roses and stroked one. "Thrawn has never been willing to sacrifice for the Empire. His father and I always hoped for so much more from him. As it stands: I'm giving you that time. This is all this is. Thrawn has six years to straighten out. If he isn't by then, Mitty will make as good or better an Emperor as he will."  
"Very well. I'll give him some time to think then talk to him."  
"Thank you, Cas." She turned to face him. "Everything I do is for this Empire, Cas. Everything."  
He nodded and had a guard show him to the way to the park.  
Palpatine knocked on Thrawn's door.  
Thrawn opened the door and sighed. "Yes, Father?"  
"May I talk to you?"  
He stepped back to let his father into the room. "Very well." Palpatine stepped into the bedroom.  
"Thrawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"I know, but it still did. There would have a better way to go about this."  
"Thrawn, sit down." Palpatine settled on the bed. "Let me explain myself."  
He sat down beside his father, picking up Angel when she came over for attention.  
"Thrawn, ever since you were born, you were my whole world. Everything I did, every move I made, was for you. I wanted you to be my heir to an Empire you and I would create. It got to the point that everything I did for the Empire, I translated into doing for you. But... you never seemed to appreciate that. You did your jobs. You had your missions, but the soul of it... It was like you were doing them for something exciting to do." He sighed, looking at his hands. "This whole thing with Cas... I began to realize that you and the Empire are separate things. I can have one or the other. I chose you, Thrawn."  
He sighed and hugged his father. "I never wanted an Empire, Father. I just wanted a good life, a life I could be happy living. I would have become Emperor after you and done my best, but the in truth, the Empire was your dream." He kissed the old man's cheek.  
Palpatine squeezed him gently. "Thank you, little one."  
"Do me one favor."   
"What?"   
"At least TRY to be nice to Cas. Please, for me if nothing else."  
"I will attempt to like him. There's no reason to push for noble or powerful blood now. Mitty is Carnelian's heir. She will raise him well. In the meantime, I want to come with you, wherever you go. I want to be your father again."  
"And I want my father again. I was trying to get Convergence back from Carnelian and that just sparked an argument, so I'm not sure. We may still go back to Naboo perhaps spend time at the Chalet until we make a permanent choice." He kissed his father's cheek again. "I know if you actually try you'll come to like my kitten. He's really a ball of fluff most days."  
"An argument? Are you sure it was over Convergence?"  
"It was over me wanting to leave, asking for Convergence just sparked it."  
"Great. She's not going to be happy at all about this."  
"And she broke your desk."  
Palpatine froze mid-word.  
Thrawn scooted away, waiting for the explosion.  
"I need to go have a chat with her. Give me two klicks."  
"All right." Palpatine left, and Cas soon returned. Thrawn embraced him.  
"Father is willing to try getting along with you."  
"I'm glad. I don't want to be at odds with him forever," Cas said snuggling into his love.   
"So, what were you doing, kitten?"   
"I went out the park, climbed a tree,... fell out of a tree."  
"Really? You fell out of a tree?"  
"Yep, landed on my butt."  
Thrawn laughed softly. "Poor kitten."  
"I was more embarrassed than hurt, but it does sting a bit. Probably bruised just like my pride."  
Thrawn patted the offended area. "Poor baby."  
There was a noise like an explosion and two screaming voices could be heard clear throughout the Palace.  
"What-"   
"That would be Father and Carnelian going at it." Cas pinned his ears back and covered them with his hands.  
Thrawn sighed. Whatever waited them in the future, this was certainly not the worst way they could start it.


End file.
